Ready to Rock-n-Roll
by kdinthecity
Summary: It's time for the fifth season of the Pro-Bending Circuit, and the earthbender for the Capital City Catgators steps up to the microphone. She waves to the crowd and gestures to the other benders who take the stage. Get ready, Avatar fans, because... WE'RE GONNA ROCK THIS!
1. Making Mountains Out of Badgermole Hills

_**Making Mountains Out of Badgermole Hills  
**_

 **Pro-Bending Circuit Round One: Reunited**  
 _Position/Team:_ Earthbender, Capital City Catgators  
 _Prompts:_ Donut, Ba Sing Se, Animal AU  
 _Word Count:_ 2,972  
 _Bonus:_ Use of element, team collab

 **A/N:** Follow the link in my profile to the competition and find the Catgators' submissions for Round One. QueenTyZula kicks off the opening drama, FanFictionKatie gives Suki's perspective that aligns with Sokka's below, and LilyAmelia ties up the ending with their reunion. LET'S GO CATGATORS!

* * *

"Let me go, you lion vultures!" Sokka wildly punched the air to no avail.

Then, someone pinned his arms to his back and removed the covering from his face. The room was dark, but he could sense golden glaring eyes watching him like an eagle hawk.

"You will pay for this, pig chicken," the scarred man snarled.

"I _told you_ I already paid for the ticket. But there seems to be some misunderstanding, so why don't you let me go, and we can work something out?" Sokka could surely smooth talk his way out of this. He could technically pay, too, since he still had money leftover from the signing bonus he received from his new job. He was planning on buying something nice for Suki, though.

 _Suki._ She would be as mad as a wet arctic hen when she found out Sokka was not back at the apartment.

His predator stepped in closer, stalking his prey. "I assure you that MY ticket was not for sale, so—"

"Oh, Zuzu, stop being so dramatic." Sokka immediately recognized the voice—the woman who sold him the ticket in question.

"It was her! She did it!" he yelped as the grip on his arms tightened. " _Argh_ , let go of me, you weasel snake!"

"Normally I'm not so merciful, but you can let him go, Jee," the woman said with a sinister smirk.

As soon as Sokka was released, a pink blur bounded in from nowhere and hopped right up to him like a rabaroo. "Oooooh, are you OK, Snugglebunny-bear?"

"OK, what is going on here!?" The man— _Zuzu?_ —roared.

"I sold your ticket, assmole. Or actually, Ty Lee did."

The girl hooked her elbow with Sokka's and nodded emphatically. "Mmm-hmm. At first, I think he wanted to go out with me, though. Didn't you, Foo Foo Cuddly Poops?"

Sokka quickly pushed away from her. "You guys are viper batshit crazy!"

"Azula! Is this true!? How _dare_ you… you maggot slug!" Zuzu made an effort to regain his composure. "You know the theater helps calm my nerves."

"Hamlet is hardly therapeutic," the woman replied while absently examining her nails. "Everyone dies at the end."

When Zuzu continued to fume, she added, "You poor little poodle pony. Sounds like you need some of Uncle Cuckoo's calming tea."

That confirmed what Sokka already suspected by the resemblance in their features plus the heated exchange—these two were siblings. And while they were fighting like catgators and gopher dogs, he would make his getaway.

* * *

Sokka awoke sometime later, this time tied to a chair. His head throbbed as he tried to focus on his surroundings.

"Finally, the snail sloth decides to join us," Zuzu clucked from his perch among the shadows.

Though it was hazy, Sokka remembered he had been captured during his escape attempt. Clearly, he needed to switch tactics. "Look, Zuzu, I'll give you whatever you want. I just need to get back to my girlfriend. This was supposed to be a nice night out with her, and I messed up, OK? Come on, you understand. Man to man?"

"MY NAME IS NOT ZUZU! IT'S ZUKO!"

"OK, OK, geez. Calm down there, buddy. Maybe you do need some of that tea. Where is Uncle Kooky anyway?"

Zuko shifted slightly, moving into the light that trickled in from a street lamp outside a single small window. "I'm glad you asked. I don't know. But you're going to help me find him."

"WHAT!? No way. I have to get back to—"

"Your girlfriend? Um, yeah. I'm sure she'd love to find out about you badger-catcalling Ty Lee. The way I heard it, you thought she was one sexy fox kitten."

"I did NOT… I mean, she's nice, but… OK, that's just wrong. So, you're… blackmailing me?"

The only answer he received was a smug look on Zuko's half-charred face. Sokka wondered if the man accidentally burned himself while setting fire to theater seating. He was definitely unhinged. "OK, fine. Where is this uncle of yours?"

"He was last seen having tea in Ba Sing Se."

"Ba Sing Se!? That's on the other side of the world!" Sokka knew the city well since he attended university there. He met Suki at one of her KYO sorority functions during their sophomore year. Even still, they had _just_ moved to New York. And what would he tell Suki?

* * *

"I'm so hungry, I could eat an ostrich horse!" Sokka told a random stranger at the airport. He always babbled like a badgerboon when he was nervous. After being threatened by a psycho rhino-bullheaded jerkbender, he booked the earliest flight he could get from New York to Ba Sing Se. Eating a half dozen maple bacon donuts for breakfast was probably not the best idea to quell the constant flutter of bumble flies in his stomach.

He nearly lost it when his phone rang. _Suki._

"Hey there, Sugarglider-bear!" he answered in an unnaturally upbeat voice.

"Cut the crap, Sokka, where the hell are you?" his girlfriend snapped.

"Oh, I'm nowhere... Yup, nowhere. Heh." Just as he spoke, the loudspeaker announced that his flight would be boarding soon and then commenced with annoying music that could rival that of an elevator.

"Oh my god, Sokka, are you at a club? What has gotten into you?"

He could tell she was crying. "What? Naaaw, Suki. Like I said, I'm just... ya know..." He started walking toward his departure gate, struggling to juggle his phone, luggage, and last remaining donut.

"Sokka, please. Come home, we can talk!" she pleaded.

Zuko had warned him not to say anything, though. "Uh, actually Suki, I've got to go. Bye honey bun-bird!"

He probably just sealed his fate by hanging up on her. It would be the straw that broke the camel elephant's back.

* * *

Once the plane had reached a comfortable cruising altitude, Sokka took a sleeping pill and ordered a cactus juice cocktail to calm his nerves. It was a twelve-hour flight, and he would be thrilled to sleep the whole way and not have to think about his predicament.

Sokka started to drift in and out, plagued by strange thoughts such as, _why do I have horns… and a tail?_

"Foo Foo Cuddly Poops? Is that you?" A voice loomed overhead, and Sokka was confused because it sounded like his own. He tried to move to get a better view, but he was stuck in some sort of crevice.

The word "help" came out of his mouth like a shrill _mrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeep!_

 _I'm a… baby sabertooth moose lion?_

"I'll save you!" It seemed like Aang was speaking, but Sokka found himself face to face with a flying lemur instead. The creature cocked his head to the side. "Nope. Airbending won't do. You need an earthbender. Stay here, OK? I'll be right back."

"I'm not going anywhere," Sokka grumbled.

The lemur returned with a badgermole, and their good friend Toph said in a scolding voice, "Got yourself in a tight spot, Snoozles?"

"What is UP with all the annoying nicknames today!?" Sokka shouted. "And why is everyone an animal?"

"It's not working," Toph said. "You need to relax."

"Oh, I'm relaxed. Perfectly calm. Happy as a clam fish."

"You're not a clam fish, Foo Foo. You're a moose lion," Aang the lemur said. "You need to accept who you are. Look within yourself to save yourself from your other self. Only then will your true self, reveal itself."

Before Sokka had a chance to respond to that cryptic piece of advice, Toph the badgermole whacked Aang hard enough to send him flying.

"He doesn't need to help himself. He needs to learn to let others help him. That's the problem here. He can't get unstuck until he lets go of his pride." She separated the ground with her earthbending, but Sokka still remained lodged and immovable.

"A wise old owl crow once told me, 'There is nothing wrong with letting the people who love you help you,'" she said.

Toph started to fade away, and Sokka's cries for help became muffled, too.

Sokka awoke with a jerk and a groan. He had four more hours left of flight time, a stomachache from all the donuts he ate, and a dull pain behind his eyes presumably from his questionable cocktail. How was he supposed to find this Iroh guy in a city of 20 million people? Zuko sent him on a wild gooster chase for sure.

When he landed, Sokka took advantage of the airport wifi to text Suki and let her know he wouldn't have cell service. He wasn't sure when he would be able to talk to her, but hopefully she wouldn't worry too much. No response. He saw Toph's name in his contact list and wondered if she stayed in Ba Sing Se after college. His dream had given him cause to think, so he decided to reach out to her.

* * *

Hey. I'm in town. Know any good tea shops?

Hey Snoozles. You do realize it's 6 in the morning.

Oh. Sorry. I forgot about the time change. Later, then?

You asking me on a date?

No! I just want some tea!

Things are bad with Suki, aren't they?

Yeah.

Meet me at the Jasmine Dragon at 8.

* * *

"So, how'd you end up in the goat dog house this time, Snoozles?" Toph said with a snort.

He gaped at her. _This time?_ He didn't remember there being _other_ times—not too many, at least.

"What's wrong, skunk cat got your tongue?"

When he didn't answer, she continued, "Your problem has always been your pride."

Sokka opened his mouth to say something about the crazy dream he had on the plane—where she practically said the same thing—when he overheard a gravelly voice from the other side of the tea shop echo the operative word.

" _Pride_ is not the opposite of shame, but its source. True humility is the only antidote to shame."

Sokka considered the mystery man's statement. He didn't feel ashamed… or did he? Leaning in closer to Toph, he asked, "So, I should be more… humble, then?"

"Look, I'm no relationship expert, but are you actually listening to Suki?"

"Yes! She says she wants to do ballet together! And I don't… I'm not—"

"Maybe she just wants to spend time with you. Or maybe she needs to know you support the things she's interested in. Or maybe she wants you to shirk that macho image and be real with her. I don't know… but listen to what she is _telling you_ , not just what she is saying."

"Well, I'll be a hog monkey's uncle. That kinda makes sense," Sokka mused. "Thanks for the advice."

Toph leaned back in her seat and folded her arms across her chest. "If you really want advice, you should talk to Uncle Iroh over there."

Sokka nearly choked on the sip of tea he had just taken. " _Who!?_ "

"Iroh is the owner of the Jasmine Dragon. He's one of the reasons I like coming here," Toph said with a half-shrug.

"Did somebody say my name?" An older Fire Nation man now stood tableside and smiled down at them. "Oh! I didn't see you come in! How is my favorite metalbender today?"

"I'm the _only_ metalbender, Uncle." Toph smirked. "This is my friend, Sokka. He's visiting from New York."

Iroh offered a traditional bow, then extended a hand. "My nephew moved to New York not too long ago."

The sadness in the man's voice did not go unnoticed. Sokka couldn't stand it any longer. "Is your nephew named Zuko!?"

Both Toph and Iroh were taken aback.

"What did Sparky do this time? Set the city on fire?" She laughed, but her furrowed brow made Sokka wonder if Zuko had threatened her before, too.

"Tell me," Iroh said quietly. "How is he doing?"

Sokka didn't know how to answer that question especially when the man looked at him with such genuine concern in his warm, golden gaze.

So, he settled on, "He sent me to look for you, Iroh, uhh, _sir_. I think he needs some—" _Calming tea?_ "—advice."

"Ah, I see. Giving advice is a lot like preparing tea. It's all about proper timing." Iroh then gestured to the empty chair at their table. "May I?"

Toph let out a fake cough. "Well, as much as I would _love_ opening that can of beetle worms, I gotta get going."

Iroh watched the earthbender walk out the door with a perplexed look on his face. "Wonder what that was all about."

Sokka sighed. "I think she means my girl problems."

"Ohhhhhhh." The old man's expression turned grim. "You know, women are like diamonds. Beautiful and multifaceted, but strong enough to cut glass. And the right one is a rare find indeed."

"So… are you saying I should get Suki a diamond?"

Iroh laughed. "No, not at all! Unless you want to and think she would like it, of course. In some cultures, the gift of a diamond can mean something more, so be sure to understand her expectations before making such a commitment."

"Uncle Iroh, how do I know if she's the right one? We've been fighting a lot recently."

"All couples fight, Sokka. Strength in the relationship is measured by the ability to reconcile. Do you grow closer after you've worked through a problem? Do you make each other happy? Do you make each other better?"

"I think so," Sokka answered slowly. "But I just feel kinda… stuck. Or maybe… lost?"

Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Stuck is a problem. Lost is OK, though. Life's struggles are like being in a dark tunnel. You can't always see the light at the end of it, but as long as you keep moving, you'll come to a better place."

Between his dream, Toph's words, and Iroh's advice, Sokka had a lot to think about before knowing the next best step to take with Suki. "Thank you, sir."

"Any time, any time. You remind me a little of my nephew."

"That jerkbender? No way!" The words slipped out before he could stop himself.

Iroh only tilted his head to the side, amused by the young man's response.

"Sorry. He's uhhh… on edge," Sokka backpedaled. "I don't suppose you could go visit him, could you?"

Golden eyes sparked with pure delight. "I would love to. I've been waiting for his invitation for a long time."

Sokka didn't exactly understand why he had to be the bearer of Zuko's message, subject to blackmailing tactics instead of family members actually communicating with each other. He wasn't _too_ disappointed about meeting Uncle Iroh, though.

Before leaving the Jasmine Dragon, Sokka logged into the tea shop's wifi to send Zuko a text.

* * *

Hey, ass rat. Found your uncle. He's coming to NY.

Yes, I know.

We good then?

Yes.

Your uncle is a pretty cool guy.

I know.

So, you won't tell Suki anything?

No.

OK. Good.

Thanks for finding him.

* * *

Sokka booked the next flight _back_ to New York, cursing over how much time and money he'd spent on this whole ordeal.

 _But she's worth it_ , a voice in the back of his head said.

It was true, too. Sokka would do whatever it took, pay any amount, and travel far and wide to be with her. They had only been apart for a day or so, and he missed her. All of the relationship advice was hard and heavy, but he had faith that he could do it—or rather, they could do it _together._

He also had four hours to kill before his flight. He didn't think a diamond was appropriate, not yet, anyway, but he wanted to buy Suki a gift. After enjoying a scrumptious quail chicken lunch, he wandered around the middle ring market, hoping something would strike him as the perfect present for his girlfriend. She was probably still mad as a buzzard wasp, so it would have to be something really special.

"They say the world is your oyster, but no treasure is finer than the pearl of the oyster crab!" a jewelry vendor announced to the crowd of passersby.

"Oyster crab?" Sokka had eaten them before and knew they were a delicacy.

"Oh, yes. She guards her prize quite fiercely. I assure you this necklace is one of a kind!" The man held up a gold chain with a shimmery pearl pendant.

"Hmm… fierce… unique… and stunning." Sokka lightly tapped his chin with his forefinger while surveying the necklace. "Yup, sounds like Suki! I'll take it!"

* * *

Sokka sighed as he settled in for his third plane ride in a week's time. He watched Ba Sing Se shrink in size through the aircraft's tiny window. He could only hope he had all his turtle ducks in a row—that Zuko would keep his promise, that Suki would like her gift, and that she would give him a second chance. He had the next twelve hours to think about how, but Sokka wanted to prove that a lizard leopard could actually change his spots. Who knew? Maybe he would take up ballet after all.

When he considered how the male dancers have to wear tights, however, he laughed out loud. Yeah right. When woolly pigs fly!


	2. The Sickling

For Toza's Gym: Earth Disks (Ramen)  
Word Count: 312  
 **A/N:** This is a continuation of our team's story for round one, actually. Because I am just so tickled by the fact that Sokka and Suki are doing ballet together! You gotta at least read LilyAmelia's _Pas de Deux_ to get it and because it's awesome. Also, a shout-out to FanFiction Katie for kickstarting the idea. Chapter titles are ballet references btw.

* * *

Sokka was late to his second ballet practice. Suki should have known it would be a short-lived thing. She ignored the flutter of excitement in her stomach at the sight of him in tights and glowered at her boyfriend. "And where have _you_ been?"

Concern replaced her anger when she saw him keel over. Sokka dry heaved, then sat down on one of the benches that flanked the studio door. Suki rushed to him and instinctively placed a hand on his forehead. He felt fine, just…

She sashayed out of the way just in time, grateful that he didn't hurl on her pointe shoes. She glanced around the room for a towel, ignoring the glares coming from her instructor and classmates.

Sokka groaned. "I'm so sorry, Suki. This was supposed to be… perfect." He gestured toward a gift bag he had placed on the floor.

"You don't have to buy me something every time. We already made up, remember?" she scolded.

His answer came in the form of a blank stare.

"Sokka, go home. Should I call you a cab?"

"Noooooooooo, it was the cab that made me feel this way! Crazy driver!" he protested while holding a hand over his stomach. "Either that or I had some really bad ramen for lunch."

"You really shouldn't—" Suki knew they were disrupting class, so instead of continuing her rant, she rushed off to the bathroom to get paper towels. It wasn't the first time she'd cleaned up after him, and it likely wouldn't be the last.

When she came back, Sokka was stretched out on the bench, fast asleep. The jetlag from his two-day Ba Sing Se trip had finally caught up to him.

The instructor loudly cleared her throat, but before Suki rejoined the group, she peeked inside the bag Sokka had brought.

She let out a squeal of delight.


	3. The Turnout

For Toza's Gym: Earth Disks (Chocolate)  
Word Count: 354  
 **A/N:** This is a continuation from the previous chapter.

* * *

The smell of chocolate filled the studio as a half a dozen dancers indulged on a little post-practice snack. Suki felt it was only fair to share after they had to endure Sokka's little scene. A few declined her offer, though, claiming they had their delicate figures to maintain.

Sokka was still asleep on the bench… snoring. Maybe she should call Korra to pick them up instead of taking the bus or a cab. They weren't on the best of terms at the moment, but Suki _did_ apologize for the hurtful things she said to her friend. It could be bad for Sokka to toss his cookies in her car, though.

"Hey, do you guys need a ride?" Song asked.

Suki hadn't been attending class here for very long, but Song was the first to reach out to her.

Suki bit her lip. "Well, I'm not sure if he's gonna…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm in nursing school, so I've seen it all," Song said.

It was near impossible to wake Sokka up, though.

"No, Foo Foo, I will NOT feed you to the lion vultures," Sokka mumbled when he finally sat upright and wiped the drool from his chin.

Suki scrunched up her nose, deciding against a thank you kiss for the chocolate.

Sokka eyed the empty bag and pouted. "What? You didn't save any for me?"

"You're sick, barfboy, so no. No, I didn't."

"It was just some bad ramen!" he whined.

"You didn't eat at Cabbage Café, did you?" Song's brow knitted in concern.

"On the corner of 19th and Mulberry? Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, ever since it got new management, it's been no good," she explained. "But I see you found the best chocolatier in New York."

"Yeah, yeah, some guy at the airport recommended it." Sokka waved his hand dismissively. "Named Chit Sang, looked like he'd had too much chocolate himself. Seriously, it should be a crime to eat that much chocolate. Or charge that much for it!"

Song laughed. "OK, well, let's get you foodies home, then."

Suki mouthed _thank you_ while hooking her elbow with Sokka's. He could be such a dork sometimes. But he was _her_ dork, and she loved him all the same.


	4. Do You Fondu?

For Toza's Gym: Earth Disks (Cheese)  
Word Count: 398  
 **A/N:** This is a continuation from the previous chapter. And it's pretty cheesy, as a warning.

* * *

The next day, Sokka was feeling much better, and there was no ballet practice, so he picked a special place for dinner. Food was much more in his comfort zone than dancing, anyway.

"Oooh, I love fondue!" Suki said as their server led them to their table. He knew she would. After dating for a few years now, he knew a lot of things about her.

"Cheese or chocolate?" she asked with a cute quirk to her brow.

Hmm, maybe she didn't know him all that well. "Meat," he replied.

"Right, of course. Can we get cheese, too? I just really love licking it off the skewer, all thick and creamy…" She ran her tongue across her lip seductively.

Sokka cleared his throat and shifted in his seat since his pants felt tighter all of the sudden. "You're a dork."

"Then you're dating a dork."

"Takes one to know one."

"You're going to tease me like that when we're about to receive a pot of hot oil and sharp metal sticks? You live dangerously, cheese whiz." Suki playfully hit him with her cloth napkin.

It felt good to have this back—to have _her_ back, like _this_. "Don't tell me you are comparing Swiss fondue to cheese whiz. Come on, Suki, I thought you were more sophisticated than that."

"OK, _fine_ , cheese jizz," she countered.

He coughed to cover up a laugh. " _Sophisticated_ , Suki. This is not the Cabbage Café, you know."

"OK then," she refolded her napkin and placed it in her lap. "Speaking of sophisticated, did you know fondu is a ballet move?"

Just then, their server brought the marinated meat and oil, so Sokka started to eat instead of answering. His knowledge of ballet was more limited than he wanted to admit.

"It technically means 'sinking down,'" she continued before procuring her own bite of food.

"I thought we were done with the innuendos," Sokka said while chewing.

Suki raised her eyebrows at his display of poor table manners in such a fine dining establishment. "And you called me unsophisticated?"

Sokka swallowed and breathed a sigh of relief. He was assured they were done with the real fighting since they were back to their usual playful banter. "No, I don't know about the ballet move," he said with a smirk. "But I can't wait to fondu you."


	5. Effacé

For Toza's Gym: Earth Disks (Family)  
Word Count: 421  
 **A/N:** This is a continuation from the previous chapter. Rated almost-M

* * *

The next morning, Sokka lay in bed in a stupor of satisfaction. He couldn't complain. He'd had a great date night with Suki, a shit-ton of meat for dinner, and some epic make-up sex for dessert. They even went for another round upon waking up which rarely happens because Suki always has some excuse—too tired, ballet practice, or whatever. And right now? She's out buying coffee and donuts for breakfast in bed!

Sokka did _something_ right, he knew that much.

Yup, he was feeling pretty damn good... until Katara started banging on the bedroom door.

"Sokka, put some clothes on, you big idiot and answer the door!" she yelled.

"Alright already, hold your ostrich horses!" _Ugh, sisters._

He could have predicted the sight that would greet him—an angry waterbender standing there with disheveled hair and her hand propped on her hip.

"What gives, sis?" he whined. "Can't a man get his beauty rest around here?"

"NOBODY could sleep around here last night with all the noise you and Suki were making!" she barked.

 _Oh._

Were they really that loud? Spirits, it was amazing, though. Sokka was aroused all over again just thinking about it.

"Sokka!"

Right. Sister at twelve-o'clock. "What!?"

"Eww, it's just that—" She grimaced and ran a hand across her face. "We're family."

Suki had been shrieking quite a bit, and Sokka would _not_ like to hear such noises coming out of Katara in the night. He could never look at Aang the same again. Sucks to be sharing an apartment, really. But everything was so expensive in New York.

"I know," he said finally. "And I'm grateful to have family here in the city we can crash with for a while until we get on our feet. We'll be quieter next time. I promise."

And he promised himself that as soon as he saved enough money from his new engineering job, he'd start looking for their own place.

Everything about Katara softened just then—her gaze, her stance, her next words. "You're right, Sokka. We're family," she repeated. "And we gotta take care of each other."

"Which means I shouldn't gross you out with what I do with my girlfriend," Sokka conceded.

Katara nodded and turned to walk down the hall. She stopped in front of her room and called back over her shoulder, "I'm glad you worked things out with Suki. I think of her as family, too."


	6. Pride and Joy

****Pro-Bending Circuit Round Two: Oh Baby**  
 _Position/Team:_ Earthbender, Capital City Catgators  
 _Prompts:_ Funny/loving/touching moment, Bolin,  
baby powder, genderbend AU, "A baby's gotta do..."  
 _Word Count:_ 1,430  
 _Bonus:_ Use of element, submitted first week  
**

* * *

 **Announcer:** Broadcasting from Republic City, get ready for "Live With Varrick and Jhu Li!" ( _Music plays while camera pans across cheering crowd._ ) Aaaaaaaand here are your hosts, Jhu Li Moon and Iknik Blackstone Varrick!

 **Varrick:** Thank you, thank you. You're too kind. Really. You shouldn't. ( _waves and blows kisses to the audience_ )

 **Jhu Li:** ( _smiles and nods_ )

( _They both take their seats in plush chairs on the television studio stage where their guests are already waiting._ )

 **Varrick:** This week's special segment is "Pride and Joy," a chance to meet with same-sex celebrity couples who have recently welcomed a bundle of joy into their lives. Yesterday, we spoke with Avatar Akor and his partner, Sami, and what was the kid's name? Jhu Li? ( _looks to his left_ ) Oh, right, _Amity_ … which means friendship apparently. She's a spitfire, that one.

 **Zhu Li:** ( _shakes head_ ) More like a whirlwind.

 **Varrick:** ( _shudders_ ) Anyway, today we have a special treat—a movie actress and longtime friend of mine! Bolinda and I go way back, don't we?

 **Bolinda:** If you're referring to that propaganda piece where you cast me as Nuktuk, Hero of the South, then yes, we have ahh— _history_ together, Sir Varrick. ( _winks_ )

 **Opal:** You played a man in your first movie?

 **Bolinda:** Hey, it's not my fault that big bones and broad chests run in the family! At least… I think it does? I was an orphan myself, so it's hard to say, really.

( _Baby in Bolinda's arms stirs and makes a noise.)_

 **Varrick:** So tell me, who do we have here?

 **Bolinda:** This is Obsidian, and my wife, Opal, is holding Onyx.

 **Varrick:** Ooooh, twins! Double the fun!

 **Bolinda:** Double the everything, you mean! ( _Obsidian starts to whimper._ ) Shhhhh, it's OK.

 **Varrick:** So Akor and Sami decided to adopt Armory—errr, _Amity_ , but you two chose a different way. Care to tell us about that?

 **Opal:** Sure. We did artificial insemination, an egg from each of us. So, Onyx is genetically related to me and Obsidian to Bolinda. ( _holds hand to face and pretends to whisper_ ) That's why he's so fussy.

 **Varrick:** I see. But what about the father?

 **Bolinda:** ( _with eyebrows raised_ ) There is no father in our family. Only two mothers.

 **Varrick:** Of course, I'm so sorry. I meant—

 **Opal:** The donor? We requested airbender DNA so as to help grow that population if possible. It's also why we wanted twins.

 **Varrick:** ( _rubs chin_ ) Hmm, the airbender donor pool would be pretty limited, I would think, so—

 **Bolida:** ( _grumbling_ ) Yes, Master Tenzin is quite proud of his "contributions" ( _makes air quotes with one hand_ ) to the growth of the Air Nation. He claims we're all one big happy family.

 **Opal:** I think it's kinda cute how Ikki and Meelo fuss over the boys, though. ( _looks lovingly down at Onyx_ )

 **Varrick** : So, Opal carried the babies?

 **Opal:** Yes, we decided that would be best.

 **Bolinda:** ( _shrugs_ ) I grew up on the streets and made some bad decisions in my youth. My body's not the best for—nevermind.

 **Opal:** I couldn't have done it without Bolinda, though. She was by my side the entire pregnancy and birth. And since I'm still so tired from recovering and constantly feeding two babies, she has to do the lion vulture's share of the work! ( _reaches over to take her spouse's hand_ )

 **Varrick:** Ohhhh, so you've got diaper duty, eh?

 **Bolinda:** Well, you know how it goes. Eat, sleep, poop, repeat. A baby's gotta do what a baby's gotta do.

( _A telltale noise erupts from Obsidian's diaper._ )

 **Bolinda:** Really? You had to go and do that now?

( _Varrick pinches his nose. Zhu Li rolls her eyes at him. Baby starts crying.)_

 **Bolinda:** Sorry, I'll be right back. Duty calls.

 **Zhu Li:** ( _clears throat_ ) So Opal, how did you choose their names? They sound very earthbendery.

 **Opal:** Oh yeah, I suppose. Obsidian is volcanic rock, so Bolinda really liked the name since she can lava bend, you know. Obsidian forms very quickly when it cools, unlike Onyx, which is similar in color and sheen, but takes its time to form and crystallize. I imagine the twins' personalities will be quite different even though they shared the same womb and upbringing.

 **Varrick:** What element do you think they'll bend? Spirits, I just realized they have _all_ of the elements in their heritage. How fascinating!

 **Opal:** Right. That does make them pretty special. ( _beams at baby_ ) So, who knows really? But I think this is our future, though, at least here in Republic City where the nations and cultures are mixing more.

 **Varrick:** Do you think they would struggle with identity though? Being so… unique?

 **Bolinda:** ( _re-enters the scene_ ) I'm not sure what you mean exactly, but that was one reason why we chose not to adopt. I personally struggled with identity growing up, in more ways than one, so when we discussed starting a family, we wanted our children to be _a part_ of us.

 **Varrick:** Forgive me for being forward, but do you have any concerns raising two boys… as two mothers?

 **Opal:** ( _side-eyes Bolinda_ ) Uhh, no. We both have brothers, so we are familiar with the male species.

 **Bolinda:** And that also means plenty of male role models! All the uncles are pretty proud, I gotta tell ya. Opal's brothers, Wei and Wing are twins, too, and they think we did it as tribute to them! ( _laughs_ )

 **Opal:** Well, the one who is truly smitten is Uncle Mako, though. That guy is all rough-and-tough police officer, but put one of these babies in his arms, and he just melts into a puddle of goo!

 **Varrick:** ( _tugs at collar_ ) Rrrrrright. Babies can have that effect… or so I hear.

 **Zhu Li:** I think Varrick wants to hold your baby.

 **Varrick:** No, I don't!

 **Bolinda:** Come on, now. They don't bite! They don't even have teeth, yet. Here, take Obsidian. He's happy since I changed his nappy.

 **Varrick:** Err… uhhh… ( _holds baby stiffly_ )

 **Zhu Li:** See, it's not that bad.

 **Varrick:** ( _relaxes_ ) Yeah… you're right. He even smells nice… like… what _is_ that smell?

 **Bolinda:** You mean, baby powder?

 **Varrick:** Ohhh, that's the stuff Zhu Li puts in my shoes when they start to stink!

( _The group laughs_.)

 **Opal:** Bolinda spilled a whole bottle of it once! Made a huge mess!

 **Bolinda:** It wouldn't have been that bad if you hadn't tried to clean it up with airbending!

( _more laughter_ )

 **Zhu Li:** I was wondering if there were any bender baby tricks. That doesn't sound like a good one, though.

 **Bolinda:** I've used earthbending to make a vibrator chair.

 **Varrick:** Oooh, where do I get me one of those?

 **Zhu Li** : ( _punches him in the arm_ ) What's a vibrator chair?

 **Bolinda:** When Obsidian has tummy troubles, I put him in a little chair with a harness, and I make the ground vibrate slightly so it eases the gas pain.

 **Zhu Li:** Mmm, yes. Varrick does need one of those.

 **Varrick:** Not to change the subject or anything, but we've heard a lot about Mister Obsidian here. Anything you'd like to share about Onyx? He's been very quiet over there.

 **Opal:** He's always been quiet. Sometimes I wish he'd cry more. ( _tears up_ )

 **Bolinda** : He wasn't crying… or breathing when he was born. It was pretty scary. ( _rubs Opal's shoulder_ ) I think finally hearing his tiny little voice was one of the happiest moments of my life.

( _Opal kisses the top of Onyx's head_. _Bolinda leans over and kisses Opal on the cheek._ )

 **Varrick:** ( _sniffs_ ) Well, you have a beautiful family of four, and we wish you many more happy moments ahead of you! Thank you so much for joining us today. It's been very touching. I was touched. Were you touched?

 **Zhu Li:** Uhh, Varrick? You have to give the baby back now.

 **Varrick:** Oh, right. Um, here you go. ( _hands Obsidian to Bolinda_ ) That's all the time we have before our next segment.

( _Guests exit stage left._ )

 **Varrick:** Now, Zhu Li, are you ready to… ( _gestures to audience_ )

 **Crowd:** ( _in unison_ ) DO. THE. THING.

( _Varrick cues theme music and wipes a lone tear from his eye. Zhu Li places a hand over her stomach and gives him a knowing smile._ )


	7. Addicted to Pain

****Pro-Bending Circuit Round Three: Addiction**  
 _Position/Team:_ Earthbender, Capital City Catgators  
 _Prompts:_ stinging bees, gruesome, disgust  
Ember Island, You Found Me - The Fray  
 _Word Count:_ 1,735  
 _Bonus:_ Use of element, first captain submitted  
**

* * *

Red is the New Black  
 _A normally law-abiding citizen finds himself locked up in a Fire Nation high security prison where escape is impossible, punishment is promised, and survival means everything._

 **REJECTED**

* * *

House of Charred  
 _Conspiracy, revenge, and plans for world domination drive the fire prince and his scheming wife down a war-torn path of familial destruction._

 **REJECTED**

* * *

South Pole  
 _Weird things keep happening in that small Water Tribe village, especially when a ruffian band of foul-mouthed, parka-clad kids are involved._

 **REJECTED**

* * *

The Wandering Dead  
 _When Avatar Aang awakes from a century-long coma, he must protect the last survivors in a world ravaged by resurrected Air Nomad zombies angered by the genocide of their nation._

 **REJECTED**

* * *

Shame of Thrones  
 _While the heir to the Fire Nation sails the seas in search of his honor, the Earth King takes political advice from a dancing bear, thus proving the future of the world's greatest nations is in the hands of the world's biggest idiots._

 **REJECTED**

* * *

"Damn that director at the Ember Island Players!" Chit Sang slammed down his tankard hard enough for the amber liquid to slosh over the side. He wiped the foam from his mouth and flexed his biceps.

"Hey man, don't lose hope," his drinking buddy, Haru said.

"Easy for you to say, Rocky. Tell me again how it was _hope_ that freed you and your father from prison," Chit Sang said through gritted teeth. "For me, it was pure skills… and unwavering strategy."

"And you've got the skills," Haru assured him. "But for some reason the director of the Ember Island Players can't see that. So maybe you need a new strategy."

Chit Sang downed his ale in one long swig. "You're right. The guy said they wanted more realistic content. Something… experiential."

Haru stroked his mustache thoughtfully. He had always admired his friend's tenacity even when the odds were stacked against him as an ex-convict. "Well, you already tried submitting your personal story about being in prison. Is there something else from your life that would make a good story? Something from your childhood perhaps?"

Chit Sang's yellow eyes narrowed and his thick jugular pulsed. Haru feared he'd said something out of line, but the shadow that passed over his friend's face communicated loss... or perhaps insecurity.

From a far corner of the room, someone started singing. Haru could barely make out the words through the man's drunken slurring, but it sounded vaguely like it matched the tune of the tsungi horn and pipa players who were providing the night's live entertainment.

 _Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me._

Chit Sang coughed loudly and threw some coins toward the bartender. "Come on, let's head over to the Lion Vulture Lounge. This place has bad beer _and_ lousy music."

* * *

The banging on Haru's hotel room door the next morning matched the throbbing sensation in his head. "What IS IT?" he growled, regretting the fourth—or fifth?—round of drinks they'd had the night before.

"New plan," Chit Sang grunted through the wood panels. "Need assistant."

Haru opened the door a few inches, wearing only his boxers and a grimace. "You shouldn't mix work and play. I'm here on vacation, and I just wanted to say hi and have a drink. Now, bug off."

"Bug off, haha." Chit Sang shoved Haru aside with his shoulder. "See, I knew you'd be perfect for the job."

"What job? Does it pay?" Career advancement had proven fruitless for the earthbender himself lately.

"It does if the Players accept it."

"No. I am not doing some theater thing." Haru folded his arms across his chest. "I don't know what you have in mind, but I'm not—"

"I'm going on a bug hunt." Chit Sang grinned giddily.

"A what?"

"And I need an earthbender."

"A what?"

"You're an earthbender, ain't ya?"

"Y-y-yeah, but… why bugs? I'm not sure the Players will want—"

"Ever heard of the rumblebee?" Chit Sang's smile turned sinister.

Haru shuddered. He knew exactly what a rumblebee was and had no desire to go looking for one.

* * *

Chit Sang enticed him with a hearty breakfast offer, though, and Haru admitted that he had never seen the more rugged parts of the island, either. It certainly sounded more interesting than another trip to the beach where he might run into that flirty Fire Nation girl again. Haru would never tell Chit Sang this, but he actually went to an Ember Island Players' matinee yesterday just to avoid said girl, and the show was truly terrible! If he could help his friend write a new script for them, then it was decidedly worth the trip.

"So, what's this idea of yours?" Haru asked as they traipsed through the steamy jungle terrain of Ember Island's lesser traveled territory.

"I wanna get stung by a bunch of things and make a pain index," Chit Sang answered without skipping a beat.

The earthbender stopped in his tracks. "WHAT!?"

"People are drawn to pain and suffering, but it's all fake in the play, right? So I figured I'd make that part real. I have a really high pain tolerance, so…"

"So… what? You're gonna catch a rumblebee and let it sting you? In front of a live audience?"

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"You've been stung before?"

"Oh yeah, no big deal." Chit Sang rolled up a sleeve to reveal a stretch of pockmarked skin.

"OK, that's just… gruesome."

"I didn't think scars bothered you so much."

"It's not that… it's the fact you'd willingly go through it again. Were you attacked by a swarm or something?"

"No," Chit Sang snapped, then softened. "At least not recently."

The deeper they went into the abyss—of the island and the mind of Chit Sang, the more disturbed Haru became. He felt disgusted—and nearly sick—as his friend detailed a certain traumatic event from his childhood involving rumblebees and a neglectful parent. He had been swarmed, but was left to fend for himself—to bear his own burden of pain and learn from his mistakes. It _would_ have been a relief when Chit Sang finally stopped talking, but then he started to whistle, and Haru immediately recognized the tune.

 _Lost and insecure_  
 _You found me, you found me_  
 _Lying on the floor_  
 _Surrounded, surrounded_  
 _Why'd you have to wait?_  
 _Where were you, where were you?_  
 _Just a little late_  
 _You found me, you found me_

* * *

When they came to a clearing, Haru knew it was the right place because he could sense the buzzing energy beneath his feet. The rumblebees were notorious for two things: their extensive network of underground hives and the intensity of their sting.

Chit Sang pulled out a glass jar from his knapsack and crouched down next to a nearly imperceptible hole. "OK, I need you to disturb them with a little shakety-shake action, and I'll catch them as they come out of the entrance here. As soon as you bend, you should take off unless you want to get stung. Don't worry about me. I can handle myself."

Haru was hit with the harsh realization that the man _had_ done this before... intentionally... on multiple occasions. "Are you sure?"

Chit Sang simply nodded and took a deep breath.

Haru did his earthbending and took several strides toward the trees for safe cover—hopefully. He turned to assess the damage, expecting to find Chit Sang keeled over in pain or frantically fighting off the buzzing beasts, but instead he saw the strangest thing.

Chit Sang was singing. And the bees were not stinging.

 _In the end  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her  
The only one who's ever known  
Who I am, who I'm not, and who I wanna be  
No way to know  
How long she will be next to me_

It was like he was charming them. And instead of catching one in his jar, he stood there poised as if waiting for just the right moment... or the right bee? Haru watched in a daze, dread dropping like dead weight in his stomach.

The next thing he knew, Chit Sang was barreling toward him and yelling, "Run!"

* * *

Later that evening, the two tucked themselves away at a back table in the Eelhound Saloon, weary from the day's so-called safari.

Haru sipped his cocktail slowly, savoring. "So, what are you gonna call this new play of yours? Or what is it, really? A...a… stunt show… or something?"

"I prefer _reality show_ , and I don't know. How about Ember Island Adventures?" Chit Sang suggested.

"Sounds like a kids' show."

"Hmm, OK. *Brave Wilderness?"

Haru shook his head. "I'm not sure if what you did out there was brave. More like… crazy."

"Brave Craziness. Crazy Wilderness. Crazy Adventures," Chit Sang mused aloud while running a finger along the rim of his shot glass.

"No, no, no. None of that captures the… _gruesome_ part. The pain and suffering drawn-in, as you put it."

Chit Sang lifted the jar from his bag under the table and tapped on it. "She's the queen, y'know."

The angry captive flapped and buzzed maniacally, ready for release _and_ revenge.

Suddenly Haru _understood._ Chit Sang was the bee. The earthbender had heard enough about the _Red is the New Black_ pitch to know that all those years spent at Boiling Rock, a Fire Nation high security prison, had been wrought with pain and suffering for Chit Sang. He was probably immune to the bee sting because he had been through worse. But he also didn't know any different, so even though he was free now, he still sought after—and craved—the pain.

Haru silently regarded his friend for a long time in between sips of his Ember Island Tea. Finally, it struck him. He knew exactly what the new play should be named. "How about _Addicted to Pain_?"

Golden eyes widened to an unnaturally large size, reflected in the glass of the jar Chit Sang was holding. "I like it," he said.

The rumblebee then settled at the bottom of its prison, giving up on the fight for freedom.

Haru sighed deeply because he, too, felt hopeless and defeated.

 _Where were you_  
 _When everything was falling apart?_  
 _Why'd you have to wait_  
 _To find me?_

* * *

 **A/N:** *Inspired somewhat by the real-life YouTube channel, _Brave Wilderness_ and host, Coyote Peterson.


	8. Avatar Aang

****Pro-Bending Circuit Round Two: Oh Baby**  
 _Position/Team:_ Airbender, Capital City Catgators  
 _Prompts:_ feathers, "What a Wonderful World"  
 _Word Count:_ 804  
 _Bonus:_ Use of element (airbending, submitted for teammate)  
**

* * *

She runs her fingers through the tuft of wispy black hair on her baby's head. She knows someday he'll wear the characteristic blue arrow tattoo. His father did, and the son will become a master, too. But right now, life in the temple is simple for mother and child. She hides her face behind a pillow filled with gooster feathers. Peek-a-boo is her son's favorite game, and their laughter echoes through the stone columns and empty chambers. The Air Nomad numbers dwindle, but the war still seems a world away.

"I spy," is another enjoyable pastime, even though the boy can't speak, yet. With gray eyes alight at the sound of his mother's voice, she likes to imagine what he's thinking.

"Do you see trees of green?" she asks. He coos. The trees are soothing, she agrees.

"Red roses, too?" she wonders aloud. Is that a smirk on his face or just gas pain? She never liked the color red anyway.

He lets out a squeal of delight when she inquires, "How about the clouds of white?" He points a chubby finger upward when she adds, "And skies of blue?" He's an airbender, through and through.

She sighs and looks toward the heavens, offering a silent prayer to the spirits for blessed days and sacred nights. He was never hers to keep; he was always destined to fly. He will learn much more than she'll ever know. Someday a man on an air bison will come for him. Then her baby will grow and train—and ultimately forget her name. For Air Nomad mothers, that day always comes too soon.

It came much sooner than she expected. Their wonderful world is not shattered by an enemy attack. Instead, it comes crashing down around her when the world is promised a savior.

She blames herself at first. Her son only picks the Avatar relics among the objects presented because they play too many games.

 _"Do you see the turtle crawling in the clay?_

 _Catch this flying toy before it sails away!_

 _Do you hear the hogmonkeys and their noisy chants?_

 _Bang the drum, f_ _ _eel the beat_. Alright now, let's dance!"_

When she thinks back, she realizes that yes, he has always embraced the different elements, and the preference for air was something she must have imposed on him. He loves looking at all the colors of the rainbow, all the creatures of the earth, and all the faces of people going by. He embodies life and love and laughter and harmony.

 _Of course_ , he's the Avatar. It's destiny.

Even though she has accepted their fate, the monks whisk him away from her too soon, too suddenly.

"He must begin his training immediately!" An elder clad in thick robes commands of a boy just barely a year old. She wants to protest, but…

"He cannot be corrupted!" Another declares with firm resolve. She means to take offense, yet…

"He must not be discovered." Those are the words that finally break her.

When the preparations have been made, she makes one last effort since Gyatso has been kind to her throughout this whole ordeal. She catches up to him as the others lead her toddling babe away.

"There is supposed to be a service," she says. When a child leaves his mother for a new life in the monastery, a ceremony is conducted to offer a blessing—and some closure.

"There is no time," Gyatso responds gravely.

"Will he… will you…" She doesn't know what to ask of him next.

"What is the boy's name?"

"Aang."

"I will take care of Avatar Aang," he promises.

The man's expression darkens and his warm smile disappears behind a veil of wrinkles. She doesn't trust him.

They take nothing with them, but that is customary for a young monk's journey. She watches in grief-stricken horror as those dimpled cheeks, sparkling eyes, and soft patches of hair disappear behind the rim of an air bison's saddle. Soon, the animal becomes a speck in the sky, blurred by her tears, and the focal point of her prayers, choked by words she can't bring herself to speak.

"Protect him," she manages. She's petitioned his deceased father before and the generations of airbenders that come before him. Today, she pleads with the past lives of the Avatar, not daring to place her hope in this gentle Gyatso. He is a well-meaning monk, but her son must learn the ferocity of fire, the stability of earth, and the fluidity of water in addition to the flexibility of air.

Sadness consumes her for days. The feeling of loss may never leave her, although she understood her calling even before she conceived. The only solace she finds is this: the world needs Aang more than she does.

Because the world is not wonderful anymore.

Perhaps if she believes with all her heart, then Aang can change the world.


	9. French Fries and Ice Cream

****Pro-Bending Circuit Round Two: Oh Baby**  
 _Position/Team:_ Waterbender, Capital City Catgators  
 _Prompts:_ blanket, french fry quote, Sokka  
 _Word Count:_ 2,204  
 _Bonus:_ Use of element (waterbending, submitted for teammate)**

* * *

I hear a tapping on the window of my small apartment, and I stand from my desk to go find out what it is. Opening the screechy window, I hear the swish of wings as a messenger bird flies in. Only one idiot would be stupid enough to send me a handwritten message, and that would be Sokka. A cute idiot maybe, but still an idiot. I check to make sure Lin is asleep. Sure enough, she lays quietly with her blanket pulled up to her chin. I then slip quietly through the door, down the hall, and out of the lobby. Sokka lives only a few blocks away, so there's no need stopping by the parking garage.

The brisk air feels wonderful after being cooped in the stuffy apartment all day looking after Lin. She came down with the flu this morning, and I guess competent mothers can't just tell their daughter to live with it, so I took the day off.

I arrive at Sokka's house and knock on the door. I really don't understand why he needs so much space. It's Republic City, nobody spends time inside their homes anyways! He soon opens the door, and I feel his heartbeat quicken when he sees me.

"Oh, hi Toph! Get my message?" he asks anxiously.

"Obviously not, you hog-monkey," I respond. Apparently he still doesn't understand his mistake.

"What, why not? Then why are you here?" he says, scratching the back of his head. I sigh in exasperation, then wave a hand in front of my eyes.

"All I got was a bird in my apartment and a meaningless piece of paper, Sokka. I'm blind," I say, unable to believe that I still have to explain this to him. He pauses a moment before responding.

"Oh yeeah! Right. Well, you can come in. I can just tell you what was in the message since you're here anyways," he says, nervousness showing in his voice. This piques my curiosity. Sokka is nervous? What could have possibly been in that message?

He leads me into his extravagant living room, and I sit on a canvas-y textured chair across from him. A large fireplace crackles to my left.

"By the way, I just got these new chairs. What do you think of the color? I was thinking that it might clash with the wall color too much, but—" he cuts off abruptly mid-sentence and goes stiff. "I- uh... oops. Well, they're blue. Not that… it really means anything to you. Yeah." I'm almost annoyed at him again, but I just laugh.

"You really are oblivious, aren't you? Anyways, stop beating around the bush. I doubt your message was about your new chairs. What do you need to tell me, Sokka?" I ask, genuinely wanting to know.

"Right, you're right. Well, I've been wanting to say this for awhile. Ever since things ended with Suki, I've been thinking—"

"You, thinking? Ha, that's a new one," I say. "Sorry. Continue." I mentally curse myself. I always say something stupid like that when conversation topics begin to get at all uncomfortable. Despite my interruption, I can feel him smiling.

"I've been thinking that... that I love you, Toph. And I want to be with you. Please, dinner tonight?" He holds his breath.

"Wow. Sokka, I love you, too. But... I don't know. I have a six-year-old daughter to raise and a police force to manage. You don't want to get into that," I say, frowning. I hate myself for saying that, for rejecting him. To be honest, he's telling me the exact thing that I've been wanting to hear for years, almost ever since I met him. But I can't start something that's going to inevitably crumble. Sokka doesn't back down.

"Toph, listen to me. I want to be with you through the ups and downs of your life. We can do it together. Give me a chance, please. Just one night. And if it doesn't work, at least we'll know," he says. I sigh, a smile creeping onto my face.

"Oh, to hell with it. Why not?" I let him take my hand and lead me to his automobile. As he drives, he begins talking faster than the car is moving.

"This is going to be so great. I have it all planned out! First we'll go see a movie—wait, scratch that—not the movie. First, we'll go get dinner at the Crimson Lobster-Clam. Then, we'll go shopping at the Bison-Mink Boutique. After that, we'll tour a sculpture museum! Now that's a good one, eh? Finally, we'll end the night at the classy Peacock-Flamingo bar. How does that sound?" He drums his fingers on the steering wheel in anticipation.

"Sokka, that sounds awesome! I can't believe you planned all this. Where'd you get the free time?" I ask.

"Oh, ya know," he blushes. "I just took the day off of work," he mumbles sheepishly.

"For me? You didn't even know if I'd say yes!" I laugh, truly flattered.

"Ah, it wasn't a big deal. Anyways, no matter. Behold, the Crimson Lobster-Clam! Finest restaurant in Republic City." He waves his arms, barely missing my face. I chuckle.

"How about I'll behold when I'm out of the car, standing on solid ground?" I say.

"Right, duh," he says with a quick laugh. "Stupid!" he mutters to himself as I open the door. What a dork. I feel the grand building in front of me, and I let out a soft "wow." This whole thing feels surreal. It's like all of the sudden I've gotten everything that I've wanted. I walk inside hand in hand with Sokka.

I freeze in my tracks. "Sokka, I can't do this. I thought I was going to be right back. Lin is still at home! She's sick, and I have to take care of her." I take my hand from his and turn on my heel.

"Toph, wait! I... Well, I hope you don't consider this an invasion of privacy, but I got Katara to watch her for the night."

"Oh. Sokka, really?" I feel a surge of affection, knowing how much he cares.

"Of course. I want you to know I would do anything for you." Before I can respond, I feel a waiter walk up to us.

"Name?"

"Sokka."

"Ah, right this way."

The meal wasn't very eventful, although extremely delicious. After dinner the waiter arrives with dessert, ice cream layered with criss crosses of caramelized sugar.

"Ladies first." Sokka hands me a spoon. I don't hesitate before digging in. It tastes amazing, the sugar melting in my mouth instantly. It's a small dish, so it doesn't take long to finish. The waiter returns with the bill, and Sokka signs it. We don't leave right away, instead we sit in peaceful silence, enjoying the evening.

"This has been amazing, Sokka. Really," I say, taking his hand. He grins, a subtle movement that I nearly miss.

"I know," he says, although it's clear he isn't referring to the food. He leans closer to me, his face inches from mine. I feel his hand cup my chin, and our lips meet. A euphoric feeling washes over me, and I pull him closer. Nothing could ruin this night.

After at least a minute, he pulls away. For a few moments the only sound in the room is our breathing, until he breaks the silence.

"So, are you ready for the boutique?" he asks, restraint clear in his voice.

"We could do that... or we could go to your place." Any blind person could see his face lighting up after I said that.

"That sounds even better."

The night is perfect.

* * *

I wake up to the rustling of sheets as Sokka gets out of bed. A smile creeps onto my face as I remember where I am. I sit up and stretch briefly before speaking.

"Morning, Sokka."

"Hey Toph." He leans over and plants a kiss on my cheek. As much as I wish I could stay here forever, I have to stand up. I have work to do, and I can't have Katara look after my child forever. I pull on my clothes and head towards the door. Before I leave, I pause.

"Bye!" I call. I hear a flush and then a faucet turn on and off. Sokka practically bounds into the room.

"Have a great day, Toph. I'll see you this evening?" he asks. I nod my head, not wanting to let go of his hand as I slip out the door.

Fast forward a month, and I'm freaking out. I'm two weeks late, and I'm darn sure I know why. I need to talk to someone. I walk quickly to Katara's apartment and rap on her door. She opens it, greeting me.

"Hey Toph, it's been awhile!" She invites me inside and we sit down at her kitchen table.

"I'm pregnant," I blurt out, my mind unable to think up any sort of small talk.

"What? Are you sure?" Katara takes my hand, concerned.

"Actually, I'm not... But I'm two weeks late and about a month ago Sokka and I… you know, did the do."

"I don't know if you can tell, but I'm rolling my eyes at your unwillingness to use the word sex. But nevermind that, we should go to the healers. This is amazing!"

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it," I mutter. But I don't protest, and soon we're in the waiting room. I tap my foot anxiously.

"Toph, relax. It's going to be fine, no matter the news. Plus, you're setting off mini earthquakes every time you tap your foot," Katara says into my ear.

"Right, sorry." I clamp my hand onto my knee to keep it still. Soon a healer comes and ushers me into a room. Katara stays in the waiting room, but I don't want to be alone. I sit down on the examining table, feeling my heart racing.

"Okay, Toph. When is the last time you engaged in sexual intercourse?" I sigh and answer. He proceeds to ask me questions about my height, weight, past hospitalizations, and other similar things. Then, he takes me to a different room and instructs me to lay on my back on a cushioned table. He begins to bend some water out of a container, and I feel the cool liquid press onto my body. While it is generally a relaxing sensation, I feel tense as ever.

After around ten minutes have passed, he tells me I can sit up.

"Good news, Toph. You most certainly are pregnant! You're carrying a very healthy baby girl."

"Oh, shit."

* * *

That afternoon I meet Sokka at a diner. I dread telling him the news, as I have no way of knowing how he will react. Our relationship has been going strong, and the last thing I want is to ruin things with him and be left to raise this child on my own. It can't happen again.

The bell at the door chimes as Sokka walks in. He takes a seat next to me in a booth.

"Hey babe, what's up?" he asks. I want to respond. I know I have to tell him. But I can't, not yet.

"Oh, not a lot. I've missed you," I say. The waitress comes before he can respond, and we place our orders.

"I'll take a cheeseburger," Sokka says.

"I'll have a strawberry ice cream sundae. Oh, and an order of fries. And can I also have a pickle?" I ask, cravings suddenly overtaking me.

"Wow, someone's hungry," Sokka observes, amused. I lightly hit his arm.

"Hey, you're not supposed to say that to a girl," I tease. We enjoy a light conversation until the food arrives. I rub my hands together, then dig in. I take two fries in my hand and dunk them into my sundae.

"Uh, that's quite the combo."

"What, haven't you ever tried french fries and ice cream?" I ask defensively. He laughs, obviously unsure how to respond. I set down my food and sigh. I can't avoid this forever. "Sokka, I have to tell you something."

"Of course, anything."

"I... I'm pregnant. She's yours." There's silence, and I'm afraid that he's angry. I've gone through this before. "I'm sorr-" Before I can respond, I feel his hands around my waist.

"Toph, that's amazing!" He lifts me into the air and spins me, kissing me as he lowers me back down. Not the reaction I was expecting.

"You're not mad?" I squeak, and I'm annoyed at how weak my voice sounds.

"Of course not, Toph. I love you."

* * *

 **A/N:** I cannot take credit for this cuteness. This story belongs to FanFictionKatie but due to time crunch and technical difficulties, it's posted here instead of on her profile page. GO CATGATORS! (Nope, I am not competitive in the least.)


	10. Baby Yue

****Pro-Bending Circuit Round Three: Addiction**  
 _Position/Team:_ Waterbender, Capital City Catgators  
 _Prompts:_ pretending to be a baby  
only one person has dialogue  
 _Word Count:_ 1,809  
 _Bonus:_ Use of element  
**

* * *

Whenever her earliest memory starts to fade, Yue sneaks into the Spirit Oasis to recreate it. She bundles tightly into a faded blanket and slips into the water. With eyes squinted, the image of the shimmery moon above her morphs into the face of her father, beaming down at her, smiling. The sound of her mother's laughter enters the picture—her family is complete. The water feels cool, but Yue is warm. She is crying, but she is happy.

Yue discovers the origin of this memory when she is old enough to hear about her birth, a bittersweet story of when she almost died and the moon spirit granted her life. Maybe this is what draws her back to the oasis nearly every night?

Her parents are rarely happy, if ever. There is talk of war behind cold closed doors and icy voices speak of fire, death and destruction. Yue feels torn in her visits to the moon spirit. Should she pay homage for the gift of life? Should she petition for the lives of her people? She cries out in her confusion, like she did as a baby that first night. She just wants her family to be happy again.

It begins with the blanket, the very same one she was swaddled in at birth. "Yue, put that ratty thing away!" her mother scolds. "You're not a baby anymore!"

At age seven, she starts sucking her thumb. Her mother is appalled. "This behavior is most unbecoming of a princess, young lady!"

Then come the bouts of uncontrollable crying. Her mother finally relents and rocks her to sleep. This is nice, but still, nobody is happy.

Next Yue tries baby talk, the cute babbling that always received praise when she was first learning to speak. She is met with disapproving looks and overhears her mother murmur to others, "Don't encourage her. She's only doing it for attention."

Yue starts to wonder during her now nightly visits to the Spirit Oasis if there is a reason why she sees her father's face and never her mother's. He is always there waiting, smiling. The surrounding laughter, however, has developed a sinister quality to it. Yue shivers at the sound. There is no longer warmth here like she once found.

Chief Arnook is too busy and cannot be bothered by his daughter's affliction despite his wife's constant urging over the matter. By the age of ten, Yue sees the healers on a regular basis. The flowing water soothes her choked and twisted chi—she doesn't sleep much these days. She's intrigued by the work of the waterbenders, their calm demeanor and their purposefulness, too. She realizes with sudden clarity that she wants to stop the baby act. She wants to grow up now. She wants to be helpful to others, instead of a burden like a baby would be.

It's not that easy, though. The lead healer, Yugoda, offers her an apprenticeship, and the new project keeps her busy enough during the day. But at night, Yue still gnaws on her old baby blanket, toddles her way to the Spirit Oasis, and cries herself to sleep in the shallow waters under silvery moonlight.

Whenever her mother speaks to her, she throws a tantrum akin to that of a two-year-old. When her father looks at her, brows knitted with concern, she remembers a time when he smiled instead. So, she cries, because that's what babies do.

At age twelve, her mother won't rock her anymore, but Yugoda will. The old woman tells her stories of the war, terrible and true. She doesn't sugarcoat anything as adults often do. Yue feels less like a child and not anything like a baby even though she insists that her mentor cradle her like one. Yue falls asleep in Yugoda's arms and for the first time in years, she does not visit the Oasis.

She doesn't the next night, either… or the night after that… or the night after that.

At age thirteen, Yue makes amends with her mother. At age fourteen, she sits at her father's side, learning the ways of their people. Someday she will rule the North Pole, and the world is still at war. It is not a time for childsplay, and there will be no tolerance for tantrums or tears.

At age fifteen, she is introduced to Hahn. She wants to cry but doesn't. Hahn can never know her weakness.

Shortly before she turns sixteen, her father senses a Fire Nation threat and strengthens security around the Spirit Oasis. Yue doesn't visit anymore, but now that she _can't,_ it makes her uneasy. Her father also wishes to solidify the future of their people, so he announces her engagement to Hahn without even asking her. The engagement party is a grand affair, and for the first time in nearly sixteen years, Yue sees her father smiling at her. Once again, she is a baby—her purpose now clear.

Yue knows of a secret passageway to the Spirit Oasis, and there she cries and screams and curses at the healing waters that granted her a life that was never her own. Born of the moon but dead to this world, she curls up in the fetal position until Yugoda finds her hours later still shaking and sobbing.

The next day, after Yue takes a bath and a nap, her mother confides that her own marriage was also arranged, and assures her daughter that everything will be OK. Yue takes little comfort in this and swears she will never force the same fate on her own child. The thought of having a baby with that _Hahn_ sends her right back into a fitful state.

Old patterns rekindle as Yue continues her usual work during the day, serving her people and pretending to love a man she hates. The passageway to the oasis is closed off, but she forges another and slips away to visit there every night. She doesn't really feel like a baby anymore, and she doesn't conjure up visions of her family, either. There is just an odd comfort in crying until her body convulses, like if she emptied herself in the place where it all began, maybe she would be happy again.

Happiness comes on her sixteenth birthday, carrying a boomerang and wearing a confident smirk. Her mother observes the way Yue's eyes linger on the Southern Water Tribe boy's features. The voice of reason and a woman's intuition speak in hushed tones to her daughter, "I know he is handsome, but also unrefined." When Yue tries to pull away from the unwanted advice, her mother grabs her arm and emphasizes, "Your father would not approve, plus Sokka will only be here for a short time."

Time spent with this _Sokka_ is pure bliss for Yue, although short-lived indeed. When the need to confess about her ties to Hahn arises, tears well at the corner of her eyes, and her knees go weak. She wants him to coddle her, but then Sokka might see what a _baby_ she can be. He seems to understand, though, that she doesn't love Hahn, and is appalled by the tradition that would force her to marry someone she doesn't love.

For a second, she considers running away with Sokka and his friends, giving up her birthright and all that comes with it. She would not miss Hahn's arrogance or her mother's imposition, but she might miss her father's smile… or her regular rendezvous with the moon spirit. Yue has grown to accept her purpose here at the North Pole, as long as she has her coping mechanism. Yugoda once told her that most people, even great leaders, have their vices. Hers isn't so terrible, is it? Only the healer is aware of the addiction—how Yue craves the sensation of tears dampening her skin and the comforting rocking motion she uses to lull herself to sleep in the solitude of the oasis. Yugoda is the one who later hides the baby blanket in the bushes and coaxes the princess back to bed to avert any suspicions.

A husband would notice her nightly absence, though. Now that she's sixteen, of marrying age, their union could happen at any time. Chief Arnook is currently distracted by the Avatar's agenda and the fear of an impending invasion from the Fire Nation. It's not an ideal situation, but Yue sees it as a reprieve all the same. Once the black snow begins swirling, signaling the attack, her whole tribe becomes a flurry of activity. Through it all, she can't find her father, her mother, not even Hahn.

When she came into this world, the first face she saw was her father's, beaming as brightly as the full moon at its peak in the sky. Tonight, the moon does not shine _at all_ , and she is crying again, like a baby, so uncertain and new. Sokka reaches a hand toward her, but when she doesn't take it, he looks hurt and confused.

She plunges into the oasis pool, and a new memory surfaces, one Yue has never recalled before now. Her father's smile—she remembers it so fondly—immediately turns to a frown as he wordlessly hands the swaddled newborn to his wife. Yugoda is there, too, and her eyebrows raise in question as the chief storms away from the oasis, leaving a chill in his wake. Yue's mother explains, her voice wavering, "Arnook was given a vision when she was born. The moon spirit will need our help someday. It will require… a great sacrifice." Yugoda then embraces the woman and child as both erupt into tears. "My baby," her mother wailed. "I never want to lose my baby again!"

Yue flails about in the water, frantically searching for her mother now, but something pulls her under, like a dark force trying to claim this light of hers—this sudden revelation. Yue is still a baby! She always was, she always tried to be, can't her mother see?

The darkness is death, however, and it is also part of her destiny. She wasn't meant to grow up to marry Hahn and fight the Fire Nation seated at his right hand from an icy throne. She was meant to fight it right here, right now. Born of the moon and dead to this world, her sacrifice tonight would not only save her people, but all people. This is her purpose, and she is no longer angry or afraid.

So, baby Yue becomes the moon spirit.

She is bright and beautiful like a proud father's smile. She is a thin sliver, like a mother's furrowed brow or a healer's worried frown. She covers the world in a blanket of comforting light, and she rocks the seas to sleep every night. And every morning, her tears dampen the earth with drops of dew.


	11. Enlighten

****Pro-Bending Circuit Round Five: Deja Vu**  
 _Position/Team:_ Earthbender, Capital City Catgators  
 _Prompts:_ ****One More Light - Linkin Park  
** **"Right now I'm having amnesia..."  
Animal-turned human AU  
 _Word Count:_ 2,387 (three chapters total)  
 _Bonus:_ Use of element**

* * *

The day always begins with the lights, a comforting sight in contrast to darkened tunnels illuminated by a sinister greenish glow. They provide the only marker of the time Joo Dee has spent here—wherever _here_ is. She tracks their movement with weary eyes, imagining a million stars flickering like the ones in the night sky she used to love. Then her vision blurs, and the lights become one, like the morning sun signaling a new day.

But it's _not_ a new day, she soon discovers. It's the same day repeating itself over and over, set within earthen walls and canopied by jagged rock. At first, she thought it was simply the strictly enforced routine that gave her this impression. Then, she starts to notice things. There is repetition, but no succession. There are patterns, but no progress. She tries to draw comparisons from one _day_ to the next, but the more she tries to remember, the more she seems to forget.

The morning lights come with a series of mantras she can now speak mindlessly while her thoughts drift elsewhere. Joo Dee finds her breakfast and clothes laid out for her, always in the same place as if untouched from the day before. She joins the host of other uniform-clad prisoners for their first training session. They learn about the walls of Ba Sing Se, the safety of their great city, and the industrious role of the Dai Li. They recite their lessons in a chorus of affirmations, always with a smile. If they do well, they are awarded lunch, and they all declare the dry, flavorless food as the best they have ever tasted.

Whenever a student performs poorly on her studies, however, she is punished. Joo Dee recalls—although the memories are dimming—admiring her father's earthbending. She is appalled and frightened by the way the guards command rocks and rubble to inflict pain on her fellow prisoners. She is no stranger to the abuse herself.

But the bruising only lasts that one day. Joo Dee awakes the next morning with unblemished skin as if nothing ever happened. The woman who had been beaten within an inch of her life rejoins the group with no signs of a swollen jaw or blackened eye, just a blank stare and an unnatural smile. Joo Dee wonders if anyone else notices the oddity. Surely she is not the only one who remembers. She would ask, but questions are forbidden. She learned that lesson the hard way.

After lunch, a second training session commences where small groups form, and the women practice leading each other on tours of Ba Sing Se. Joo Dee thinks maybe she didn't grow up in this city because no one mentions the amazing sunrise—you can't see it over the wall, they say. No one recalls the millions of stars, either—only millions of people. Maybe they really have forgotten? The sun and the stars give Joo Dee hope, but she now realizes she's one in a million. And clearly, nobody cares.

In the evening, each woman is paired with a mentor for more intense questioning. For some, this can be the worst part of the day because many guards behave dishonorably during these solo sessions. Joo Dee considers herself lucky. Her mentor is big and burly, almost bearlike in appearance and mannerisms, too. He scared her at first, but he turns out to be a gentle giant. He might even _care_ , but Joo Dee won't allow herself to believe it. She's not _that_ lucky.

"How are you feeling today?" He lights a candle in the small meeting room to offset the eerie green glimmer on the wall.

"Fine, thank you, Mister uhhh—" Joo Dee rarely remembers his name. She forgot her own name a long time ago.

The man sighs and threads thick fingers together, growling as he stretches. "Just call me Bosco."


	12. Illuminate

Chapter 2 of 3

* * *

Joo Dee quickly discovers that conversations with her mentor are very _illuminating._

"And how are _you_ today, Bosco?" It is risky to ask a question, even one so common for small talk.

The beast of a man huffs and averts her gaze. "I'm… fine."

She notes the hitch in his breath and assumes that he's not, but she shouldn't probe him further.

"You are doing well here, Joo Dee. I suspect you'll move on soon," he redirects.

A wave of excitement overcomes her—as if the stars are suddenly within her reach. "Ohhhh, I would love that so much. I _am_ working hard. Please, tell me what I need to do."

Something flickers, then fades in his eyes, like the pride of his earlier statement has been snuffed out. "Do nothing. Be no one." He clinches his jaw. "That is what they want. A clone with a script. The best thing to do is to forget."

The words are both striking and numbing, a struggle between darkness and light in her muddled brain. She doesn't think he is supposed to talk like that, especially to her. But something still tugs at her memory. She's heard him say this before.

"So, Joo Dee, can you do that? Can you forget?" he pleads.

"I'm not sure," she says. "Right now I'm having amnesia and deja vu at the same time... I think I've forgotten this before."

Bosco's laughter is more like a roar, and it startles her from a bewildering reverie. "Don't think too hard, now. Just relax and follow the lights. You'll be fine, Joo Dee."

It must be the lights that make her forget! They press a reset button every day, and the more she gives into them, the more she lets go of herself. Perhaps the memories of another time and place allow her to hold on, even if the moments are few and fleeting. She's not ready to fully forget, not yet.

* * *

"What is your name?" Bosco drills.

"Joo Dee."

"Where do you live?" He continues with the standard questions.

"In Ba Sing Se, the greatest city on earth," she answers dutifully.

"Whom do you serve?"

"His Royal Majesty, the Earth King and his appointed agency, the Dai Li."

"What are the—"

"Have you met the king?" Her interruption is bold, but with Bosco, it doesn't matter anymore.

"I… have." He scratches the scruffy hair at the nape of his neck and casts a sidelong glance at the dancing shadows on the door.

"What is he like? Is he as wonderful as they say?" Joo Dee asks.

"He is… an idiot." Bosco clears his throat and shifts his weight. "I mean, a simpleton."

"Ohhhh, how do you know?"

"Because I work very closely with him. I am… his jester."

At this, Joo Dee can't help but laugh. She laughs and then laughs some more. Her cheeks already hurt from all the fake smiling, but she keeps laughing until Bosco snarls at her.

"It is only to keep a close watch on him! Because he is so easily amused!"

Joo Dee's eyes widen with interest. She can't decide which is more intriguing, the idea that Bosco the Bear could actually be funny or that he's possibly a spy.

"I've said too much," he grumbles. "Our session is over."

* * *

When they meet the next day, she can tell he is worried.

"Joo Dee, how much can you remember?"

She must be guarded in her answer. She doesn't trust him fully, and she can't let him take away the only pieces of herself she has left.

"Oh, not much, really." She knows he is not convinced.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How do you remember? With the lights, they're meant to—" Bosco stops short like he always does when he's revealed too much.

"I guess I just think about this light I have inside of me." She takes a deep breath. She's never tried to verbalize this before. "And even though I may be insignificant, I think about the sun and the stars and how there must be a bigger world out there. And I'm connected to it somehow. We're _all_ connected. And maybe... if we all come together, then our lights could shine brighter."

Joo Dee does _not_ know where that came from, but she feels relieved— _almost free_ —now that she's said it.

Bosco only stares at her for what seems like an eternity. Of course, time does not behave properly in this upside-down, standstill world. Then he slowly shakes his head and says the most peculiar thing. "Such brilliance has been wasted."

* * *

Joo Dee is not brilliant, though. She is breaking. She wishes she could choose what to remember and what to forget, but with each passing day, fragments of her past begin to fade, replaced with rote knowledge of Ba Sing Se. She is so accustomed to the routine by now, that she is also keenly aware of any changes in it. But she can't retain any of these subtleties in her memory from one day to the next.

Lately her conversations with Bosco are rarely subtle, never routine, and always forgotten.

"Who is Appa?"

"You shouldn't ask so many questions," Bosco scolds.

"Why not?" Joo Dee pouts.

"It is not safe for you to know so much." His gruff voice drops to a whisper. "How did you hear about Appa anyway?"

"It doesn't matter what I know because I will just forget it anyway." A little part of her dies inside at the admission. "I overheard the guards talking about him. He sounds… dangerous."

Bosco's bushy brow furrows. "He's not. He's just another prisoner—err _visitor_ , to Lake Laogi."

"Lake Laogi?"

"Dammit, I've said too much again."

"Is the lake magical?" she asks.

Bosco has acted nervous many times at her insistent, yet innocent questioning. But now, he is quite agitated, maybe even frightened. "Why… why would you ask that?"

"It's like time stands still here," she muses. "Like each day is the same."

"Of course it seems that way… when you do the same things over and over," he answers hesitantly.

Joo Dee rubs the soft flesh of her wrist where bruises have so often appeared from the vice grip of a Dai Li agent's rock glove. It's part of her training, designed to make her remember—except that when her marks curiously vanish each morning, the memory lingers. It's a flaw in their plan, she figures.

Bosco watches the movement of her fingers intently. He knows. She _knows_ he knows, but she doubts he cares. He's one of them, isn't he? He may be a jester, but she's never been fooled.

"You should go," Bosco urges. " _Please_ forget about all of this."

"If I forget, then will I move away from Lake Laogi? Will time move on, too?"

"Look, it's not the lake, it's the—" He grunts in frustration. "Joo Dee, I'm just trying to help. I don't want to see you hurt anymore."

Joo Dee regards him for several seconds, the only person who offered her respite in a never-ending menagerie of haunting green. Perhaps he does care after all.

"When I am no one, will you remember that I was once… someone?"

"I will never forget you." He closes his eyes and bows his head.

"I wish I could say the same."


	13. Release

Chapter 3 of 3

* * *

It takes a few days to fully let go. She still imagines the stars and the warmth of the sun, her greater lights that keep her centered as the cycle repeats. Her curiosity piques at the mentioning of new captives—this _Appa_ , an unruly refugee, and now a man named Jet. He was too angry, they say, and ranted about things that simply do not exist in Ba Sing Se—war, unrest, _firebenders_. Since several women have recently left their cohort, the new recruits eagerly spread the rumors. They will soon be broken of this practice, quite literally.

Joo Dee would warn them, but by this point, she is too far gone. Her inner light flickers, and all memories are reduced to a single fleeting moment before she finally gives in to the strange sensation that pulses before her eyes. It's like she's seeing the lights for the first time. Except the stars no longer shine, and the sun doesn't rise.

* * *

"The Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogi."

Joo Dee has never heard this voice before, and her own response sounds just as foreign. "I am honored to accept his invitation."

"Good. Now, Bosco has recommended you for a special task. I hope he was right about you."

"Bosco?" She tilts her head to the side in confusion.

"Very good." A man steps out from the shadows. "I am Long Feng, advisor to the Earth King, and you will do as I say."

"Of course, sir." Joo Dee lowers her head in submission. "What is it that you ask of me?"

"The Avatar has arrived in the city and is looking for his friend, Appa. I need you to keep him occupied."

"Appa?"

"That name is of no concern to you. You will go to the train station to intercept Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph. Take them on a tour of the city. Show them to their lodging. Do you understand?"

"Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph," she repeats. "Yes sir, I understand."

"Well, at least you're good with names," Long Feng mumbles. "Follow me, Joo Dee."

That's right. Joo Dee is her name. But why do Bosco and Appa sound familiar, too?

When they emerge from the tunnel, everything comes back to her in a blinding wave as bright as day. She takes a moment to steady herself with the onslaught of information, squinting into the sunlight reflecting off the surrounding lake.

"Unless you've got a crystal in your pocket, you're running out of time, Joo Dee," Long Feng warns.

She can't process what that statement really means, not when so many of her memories are shrouded in green. But she will do whatever it takes to please Long Feng—to keep the sun shining on her face and remain free from the control of the Dai Li. So, Appa is nothing to her, and Bosco will just have to wait.

Right now there are only four names that matter: Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph. They are only children, and Joo Dee is equipped with an extensive knowledge of the city. How hard could this first mission be?

* * *

Of course, events in the episode, _City of Walls and Secrets_ , are what follows. Maybe the Earth King insists that his jester dress up like a bear for his party, I dunno. (I actually added three more chapters, so click "next" if interested...) Oooh... and check out FictionIsSocialInquiry's submission as I suspect Zuko and Katara are victims of the mysterious green crystal effect, too. ;-) Thanks for the inspiration, actually!


	14. Tinted

Earth Disks: Emerald  
Word Count: 331

* * *

Joo Dee doesn't remember anything from her life before Lake Laogi save for the sun and stars. Wherever she lived, she must have had an expansive view of the sky. Now that she has spent some time in Ba Sing Se, she sees what the others spoke of—nothing but walls and rules here.

She must not have been a mother, either, because these _children_ grate on her last nerve. They test her in every possible way, asking questions about forbidden things and challenging the rules at every turn of their tour. When she finally delivers them to their home in the upper ring, her suggestion of, "Why don't you get some rest?" is more for herself, really.

She meanders through the palace grounds in a daze. She knows the area well after studying maps for _days_ on end, but this is her first time to visit in person. She hopes she did a good enough job today and that Long Feng will allow her to stay. Before her thoughts can drift any further, the advisor himself appears before her in the courtyard.

"I trust the Avatar and his friends are taken care of?" he asks.

"Yes sir. They are resting." Although she doubts children of their age actually rest.

Long Feng notices the uncertainty in her voice. "They must not wander the city unattended, Joo Dee. You are their guide, their hostess."

"I will not let you down, sir."

"See that you don't." He sidesteps her, and she finally allows herself to breathe.

She follows garden pathways to large ornate doors marking the entrance to the west wing of the palace. The hallways leading to the servants' quarters are lined in thick emerald drapery, and she can't help but reach out and skim a hand across the coarse fabric. The presence of green still surrounds her here, just like it did under the lake, but the hues are deeper, more regal—yet, _unreal._

Something about this world is off, too.


	15. Tempted

Earth Disks: "Left or right?"  
Word Count: 408

* * *

It disturbs her more than it should that the four other women sharing her quarters are also named Joo Dee. They are _all_ named this, she knows, but it bothers her that she can't remember these women specifically. She wonders if anyone around here will recognize her.

She finds everything in order—a simple bed, a wash basin, and clothes laid out for her. After redressing, she explores the shared living and dining area that adjoins her bedroom. It's nice enough, she declares with an idle _hmm-mmm_. She wishes they had a window, though, so these new accommodations would feel more like a home and less like a prison.

 _I am still a prisoner_ , she reminds herself. _They control what I do and where I go. They would control my thoughts, too, but I can't let them do that. Not anymore._

"Going to the party tonight?" a high-pitched voice interrupts her thoughts.

Joo Dee turns to greet an unfamiliar face wearing a very familiar smile. "P-p-party?"

"Oh, shut up, you're not going, either," another woman scolds the first. "We just thought we'd go have a looksee?" She shrugs, and her smile is equally as eerie.

Another Joo Dee joins their small gathering in the servants' common room. "You can hide pretty easily behind the drapery."

"I heard the entertainment will be great!" the fourth and final one adds.

Joo Dee stares at them blankly. Are they allowed to be friends now? They were barely permitted to speak to one another before. She's intrigued but shakes her head. "I… better not."

"Suit yourself!" Joo Dee #3 says as they leave their suite together, linked arm-in-arm.

"I can't wait to see what the bear does this time!" Joo Dee catches this final statement as the door shuts behind them.

 _Bear?_ As in, Bosco the Bear? Oh! She _must_ find him!

"Wait!" she calls after the others, but they've already disappeared. She tracks the sound of their laughter to the end of the hallway.

"Hmm, which way?" she asks no one in particular. "Left or right?"

She did not expect an answer. "Are you lost, Joo Dee?"

"N-n-no sir, Long Feng." She is supposed to know the palace like the back of her hand. "I just… forgot." Why did she not heed the advice to hide behind the drapery?

She cowers before him, waiting for the inevitable blow. But Long Feng simply sighs and snarls, "See that you don't forget again."


	16. Tested

Earth Disks: kumquats  
Word Count: 483

* * *

She's hidden now, and instead of learning her lesson and heading back to her quarters, she silently observes the party from a darkened corner. In her previous life, she must not have been royalty or even high society because nothing about this setting triggers any memories, and everything just overloads her senses. The food, the formalwear, the dancing, the etiquette—of course, the Joo Dees had to learn it all, but it never felt natural.

She shakes herself from a stupor, remembering why she's taking such a big risk in the first place. She came here to find Bosco, although she doesn't know what she will do or say if she ever sees him again.

 _How are you?_ No, too commonplace for all they've been through.

 _Thank you._ But does she really feel gratitude given her circumstances?

 _Help me!_ Hmm, maybe.

"Help me!" a kitchen maid hisses as she passes by where Joo Dee is standing behind the curtain. A man scurries up next to her to shoulder the weight of a large platter they both attempt to carry. "I hope the bear is hungry tonight," he says.

Before she realizes what she's doing, Joo Dee slips out from her hiding spot and follows the couple. She stays close to the wall, lingering in the shadows until she sees him.

Two men flank what appears to be an actual bear seated as the guest of honor at the head table. The beast shovels in food from the large platter that has just been placed before him. The Earth King is nowhere to be seen.

"He's taking all the good stuff!" one of the guests complains.

"Quiet! You don't know what I had to do to get seats _this_ near the bear!" the other retorts.

The first man slumps back in his chair and folds his arms across his chest. "At this rate, all we'll get to eat are the damn kumquats."

The bear growls his disapproval at this and scoops up the fruit basket in front of them, devouring everything in it—kumquats and all.

Joo Dee just stands there gaping at the scene. Finally, his name dislodges from her throat. "Bosco?"

The bear immediately makes eye contact with her, but someone suddenly grabs her by the elbow and jerks her away.

"I do not know why you are here, Joo Dee, but you better take care of your friends before they cause any trouble." Long Feng's grip reminds her that he the epitome of Dai Li and of exceptional earthbending ability.

He shoves her toward the center of the room where she sees the little creeps—Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph. She glances back, looking for Bosco once again, but is only met with the hard stare of her master. She must forget the bear and do his bidding.

But she messed up already. For once, she wishes this day would repeat.


	17. Spreading Christmas Cheer: Part One

****Pro-Bending Circuit Semi-finals: Karma**  
 _Position/Team:_ Earthbender, Capital City Catgators  
 _Prompts:_ faded photograph, moldy sandwich  
someone has to use the bathroom  
someone woke up from a nightmare  
starts and ends with the same sentence  
 _Word Count:_ 3,006  
 _Bonus:_ Use of element  
Credit given to the movie _Elf_ , since this is essentially a crossover of my favorite Christmas movie. Cheers!  
**

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I can't be your girlfriend." A veil of black hair parted to reveal a sinister grin framed by a collar of thick fur. Bolin's eyes darted back and forth between the woman and her twin brother as they both cornered him in the icy palace corridor.

"I-I-I know that, Eska" he said. "You're not supposed to date your sister."

She pressed her fingers to her temples and let out a groan of frustration. "Should we just tell him already, Desna?"

The other remained expressionless. "I don't know, sis. You're the one who wants to marry the buffoon."

"M-m-marry!?" Bolin's heart began hammering in his chest.

In a sudden and swift motion, Eska grabbed the front lapel of his parka. "Yesssss," she hissed. "I can't be your girlfriend, because I intend to be your wife!"

Before Bolin could squirm out of her grip, she clasped something around his neck. He knew exactly what it was, since he grew up in the North Pole and all. But everything seemed so wrong about this. Typically the men gave betrothal necklaces to the women. And besides, he was pretty sure he was not supposed to marry his own sister.

"Father won't like this!" Bolin protested.

"He's not your father, anyway," Desna said with a shrug.

While Bolin always had a sense that he was different from the rest of his family, he had managed to push away these thoughts for years. Now faced with the steely blue stares of his supposed siblings, it was time to accept the truth. But he just wasn't ready to, yet.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"Um, excuse me."

Bolin heard a faint voice coming from somewhere in the distance.

"Hey, you! What are you doing here!?"

He awoke to find a different pair of blue eyes staring down at him. He sat up and squinted at her, wiping a string of drool from his chin. He blinked several times, trying to shake the bleariness of sleep and focus on the speaker. She had Water Tribe features but a southern accent. He found her attire—an elf costume—oddly comforting as he made out the letters on her name tag.

"Hey there, K-K-Korra," he stammered.

"Don't _hey there_ me! Tell me how you ended up sleeping in the display window of the store! I work the night shift, too, but you don't see me nodding off on the job!"

Now Bolin was utterly confused. Wasn't he just in the North Pole? He reached up to touch his neck but found no betrothal pendant there.

"Ugh, fine. Let's at least get some breakfast before the day shift starts." Korra extended a hand to help lift him to his feet.

Bolin accepted the gesture and breathed in deeply. "Mmmmm, you smell like maple syrup!"

Korra moved away a few feet and looked at him warily. "Uhh, OK. So, some nightmare you were having there… uhh, what's your name again?"

"Bolin," he replied with a nod.

"Korra," they both said in unison. Although the name sounded unusual to him, Bolin thought it had a musical quality to it.

"Do you ever just feel like singing?" he said suddenly, on the verge of busting out into song right there in the store.

"Not before I've had my morning coffee," Korra grumbled. "Come on, this way."

* * *

"So, you're new here." She handed him a steaming mug and eyed him expectantly from across the break room table.

Bolin tasted the bitter liquid and tried not to make a face.

"Cream or sugar?" Korra asked sweetly.

"Is sugar like syrup?"

"Yeah, it's similar, I guess. You like syrup, huh?"

Bolin grinned widely. "Oh yes… we elves try to stick to the four main food groups: candy, candy canes, candy corns, and syrup."

The sound of Korra's laughter was like music to his ears.

"No wonder Toza hired you. He looks for that kind of dedication." She sipped her coffee, then sighed. "I could never be in character like that. I just need the job to pay rent. It's hard working these double shifts, though."

"They don't have elves in the South?" Bolin asked, although he wasn't technically a North Pole elf himself. The waterbenders held the highest honor and prestige, and since Bolin wasn't one, he sought another way to fit in among the Northerners. Much to his adoptive father's chagrin, he trained as an elf apprentice where he discovered that he very much enjoyed wearing green and had a knack for working with his hands.

"WHAT ARE YOU EATING!?" Korra's outburst interrupted his reverie.

"Oh, uhh, a candied maple bacon lettuce tomato sandwich I brought from home," he replied. "Want some?"

Without warning, she snatched the food out of his hands. "How long have you been away from home!? This thing is moldy!"

Bolin stuck out his bottom lip in a pout as he watched her throw away the last remnant from his long journey between the North Pole and Republic City. There had been so much to see and do along the way that he hadn't really felt homesick… until now. Instinctively, he pulled out an old faded photograph from his pocket, a reminder of why he left in the first place.

He ran his thumb across the faces of two young boys smiling back at him. So, Bolin had a brother. This older child stood tall and proud next to a man with striking features—their father. The younger sat in the lap of a woman wearing a tranquil expression. Bolin closed his eyes, wishing he could remember the feeling of his mother's embrace.

Then he felt a light touch on his shoulder.

"Look, I'm sorry about your food," Korra said. "I've gotta go get cleaned up before my next shift starts. I'll see you around."

* * *

Bolin decided that with enough sugar—at least five heaping spoonfuls—that the coffee didn't taste too bad after all. But after his third cup, he really needed to go to the bathroom. Despite what Korra believed, he didn't work at the department store. He actually just walked in yesterday due to the same need—nature calling! Then, he must have fallen asleep in the store window somehow.

Bolin simply planned to retrace his steps to the public restrooms he'd used the day before, but in doing so, he walked past the employee locker rooms. The situation was dire, and maybe with his elf attire, no one would ask any questions.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," he sighed in relief, noticing an echo in the tile-covered stall. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I really can't stay," he belted in his best singing voice. "I've got to go away."

He readjusted his stockings, pushed open the door with a dramatic flare, and spread his arms in a sweeping manner. "This evening has been… so very nice."

Bolin took a moment to revel in the quality acoustics of the empty locker room. Whenever he felt lonely or afraid, singing always made him feel better.

But he wasn't alone!

 _My mother will start to worry…_

 _My father will be pacing the floor…_

Bolin's heart fluttered at the beauty of it, not even registering that a female voice had joined his stage. He followed the muffled tones and thick steamy air toward the showers at the back of the room. He then perched atop the counter, a private audience to the unknowing performer.

 _The neighbors might think…_

"Baby, it's bad out there," Bolin responded with the other part of the duet, singing quietly under his breath.

 _Say what's in this drink?_

"No cabs to be had out there."

 _I wish I knew how…_

"Your eyes are like starlight now."

 _To break this spell._

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell."

 _I ought to say, no, no, no sir._

"Mind if I move in closer?" Bolin sang more boldly now, unintentionally getting louder with each stanza.

 _At least I'm gonna say that I tried._

"What's the sense in hurtin' my pride?"

 _I really can't stay…_

"But baby, it's cold outside!" Bolin couldn't resist going full volume, extending an open palm for emphasis. He just really loved music, especially at Christmastime.

"HEY, YOU!" a not-so-beautiful voice shrieked. "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!"

It took Bolin a few seconds to come to his senses and realize that the wet and angry woman was yelling at him. As he scrambled to his feet, she splashed him with water. Now, that felt familiar… like _home_.

"You're a waterbender!" he exclaimed, still standing there with a stupid grin on his face.

"And you're on thin ice, Elf Creep, now get out!"

* * *

Bolin meandered through the store in a state of half-horror, half-wonder. He had no idea that he'd mistakenly entered the ladies' room, but he wouldn't trade the experience of hearing Korra's singing voice for anything. He'd obviously upset her, though, and he wanted to make amends. The store was now opening the doors for customers, so maybe he could find a gift for her somewhere in its menagerie of merchandise.

"Moon peach spray?" A saleslady startled him with her unnaturally high-pitched voice.

"Uhh, sure? I like fruit." Bolin took the bottle from her and squirted some in his mouth. His tongue was immediately assaulted by an intense acidic flavor. He didn't think it possible, but this was much worse than coffee!

"Ahhhhhhhh-ahhhhhhhh!" He shook his head and handed it back to her. People in the Earth Kingdom have weird tastes, he decided—in food, that is. Bolin found he rather liked their fashion. Next, he rifled through rows and racks of clothing in hues of green and brown, the colors he always wanted to wear but could never find in the North Pole. Korra looked good in green— _really_ good. But he wondered if she would prefer something in Water Tribe blue.

"Hey, you!"

"Who me?" Bolin looked up to find a bearded man barreling toward him.

"Yeah you!" The man shook a finger in Bolin's face. "You shop on your break. This is MY time, and you are MINE. Get back to work."

"Uhhhhhhhh." Maybe Bolin should just ask the guy for a job. A name tag would be helpful, too, so people would stop calling him _hey you_.

"Elves report to the fourth floor," was the disgruntled response that followed.

"Oh right. I'll go straight there!" At least now Bolin knew where to find Korra to apologize.

"See that you do."

* * *

When the escalator deposited him on the fourth floor, Bolin finally understood the layout of the store. He'd come from the Earth Kingdom level which had all the essentials like clothes, coats, and footwear. He'd found the public restrooms in the Fire Nation section in between weaponry and sporting goods. He'd taken a cursory glance at the Air Nation floor on his way up, noting that housewares was an amusing representation for a nomadic culture. They also had beds there, a definite upgrade over sleeping in a pile of fake snow in the store's front window.

"But why would the North Pole be the children's section?" he said aloud. His upbringing there had been fine, albeit cold and not very much fun.

"Not just the North Pole," a familiar voice snapped. "The Water Tribe… because _family_."

"Oh hey, Korra." Bolin rubbed the back of his neck where tiny hairs began to prickle. "So, about this morning—"

"Yeah, what about this morning? Hmmmm?"

"I honestly didn't know it was the women's locker room. I'm so sorry," he said with a sigh.

Korra folded her arms across her chest. "How could you not know?"

"I'm new here?" He shrugged.

Her eyes narrowed. "And why were you singing?"

"Because I love to sing."

"Yeah, I'm not buying it. I think you snuck in just to—"

"And I think you have the most beautiful voice in the whole world," Bolin interjected.

Korra just gaped at him, a slight pink rising to her cheeks.

"You should sing more often. Because singing is the best ever," he continued.

"No, no. I don't like singing in public."

"Why not? If you sing alone, you can sing in front of other people, there's no difference."

"Actually, there's a big difference."

"No there isn't… see?" Bolin cleared his throat. "I'm in a store, and I'm singing. I'm in a store, AND I'M SINGING!"

"Hey! There's no singing in the North Pole!" a bald-headed man with an arrow tattoo and long yellow robes said as he rounded the corner.

"There are no airbenders there, either," Bolin mumbled under his breath. Korra went wide-eyed at this and elbowed him in the ribs.

The man's expression softened. "Look, Christmas is stressful in retail, and I'm trying not to go insane here. So, can you help spread a little holiday cheer?"

"The best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud for all to hear!" Bolin chirped.

"The _best_ way is to stop all this singing nonsense and get back to work!"

"Yes sir, Master Tenzin." Korra hooked her arm with Bolin's to lead him away before he could protest further. "Just… ignore the monk, OK?" she whispered. "He means well, and it really helped me out when he gave me this job. Will you stop causing trouble? Please? For me?"

"Oh, come on now, not the polar dog eyes," Bolin said with a chuckle. "Anything for you, Korra," he added when his heart skipped a beat.

She quirked her brow and bit her lip in a way that Bolin thought was absolutely adorable. "Wanna meet up for break?" she asked.

"Sure!" Bolin was no airbender but felt like he was floating on air all the same.

* * *

"So, I knew I wasn't Water Tribe growing up, and then when I couldn't waterbend, I felt like a disappointment to my father," Bolin confided in Korra sometime later as they shared a cup of tea in the break room. "So, I'm on this quest to figure out who I am, I guess."

"Let me get this straight." Korra shifted in her seat and surveyed him with a look of uncertainty. "You show up here in Republic City searching for your birth family, and all you have to go by is this old photograph? How did you end up at the store then?"

"I walked by, and I liked the Christmas display in the window," Bolin said. "It kinda reminded me of home with all the snow."

Korra rapped her fingers on the table. "So, you really don't work here?"

"No."

"Oh man, Tenzin is gonna flip."

"That reminds me! Korra, before we go back to the North Pole, do you wanna have some fun?" Bolin said with a wink.

"I don't know… I'm not sure I subscribe to your brand of fun."

"Well, on the third floor, there are all these beds—"

"Bolin! I can't believe after the shower fiasco, you would dare suggest…" She quickly sucked in air between her teeth. "Besides, there's something you should know about me—"

But before Korra could continue, Bolin grabbed her hand, bolted through the door, and headed for the escalator.

* * *

"Isn't this the best ever!?" Bolin bellowed as he jumped from bed to bed on the furniture showroom floor.

Korra took one experimental jump and looked around for a supervisor to inevitably catch them in the act. But no one else was in the vicinity. Apparently mattresses were not a popular Christmas gift.

"I thought singing was the best ever?" she said with a smirk.

"Oooh, good idea! Let's sing and jump at the same time! What's your favorite Christmas song, Korra?"

"I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas."

Bolin noticed the sly grin on her face when she answered, but he could not have anticipated what would happen next. A whirlwind of snow flurries blew past him followed by a blur of elven green on an air scooter.

"You're a… wait." He was pretty sure he was in love now. "You can waterbend _and_ airbend?"

Korra stopped suddenly and with a flick of her wrist, she lit a candle on a nearby nightstand. Then, she picked up a vase, reshaped it into a ball, and tossed it toward Bolin.

While his brain tried to process what he was seeing—a person who could bend all four elements—something else extraordinary happened. On pure reflex, he caught the ball in midair. As he coaxed the object into his grip, he could sense every element the vase had been made from—a mixture of clay, crystals, and things he couldn't necessarily name, only _feel._ He could also tell _how_ it was made, as the heat from the kiln was seemingly still imprinted in the ceramic.

"Bolin! You're an earthbender!" Korra exclaimed.

Bolin closed his eyes, taking in all the new information. Well, that certainly explained the characteristic eye color and pale skin plus his affinity for green and brown. It didn't really explain the burning sensation he felt in his fingertips or how he had always assumed his father was Fire Nation based on his chiseled features in the photograph. For Bolin, answers always came with more questions.

Korra gently touched his arm, and he met her gaze, a calming sea of blue. She's the Avatar, he realized. He should consider himself lucky to have met her, much less spend time with her.

"Korra, would you… go out with me?" It was a bold move, he knew, and at her pained expression, he immediately started backpedaling. "I mean, like… to get dinner sometime… or even just coffee with lots of sugar. I don't want to be your boyfriend or anything." He smacked his forehead. "That came out wrong. Of course, I'd love to be your boyfriend, but friend is cool, too. Sorry, so… uhh, do you like moon peach spray? I know where we can get some."

Bolin shuddered when Korra placed a finger on his lips. "Shhhhhh. You're really sweet," she said. "And I had fun today, but—"

He knew exactly what was coming.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be your girlfriend."


	18. Spreading Christmas Cheer: Part Four

**Pro-Bending Circuit Semi-finals: Karma  
** ** _Position/Team:_** **Airbender, Capital City Catgators  
** ** _Prompts:_** **someone has to throw up  
** ** _Word Count:_** **1,132  
This is part four of a series, the other parts can be found by following the link in my profile to the competition forum. Go Catgators!**

* * *

Mako hated shopping almost as much as he hated Christmas, so the thought of Christmas shopping literally made him feel sick to his stomach. He had no idea what to buy his girlfriend's aunt to impress her. Now, Asami implied he needed to woo the visiting author, too. Melina Lewis did not come cheap, either, although his boss didn't seem upset about incurring the business expense as he had feared.

That was unusual for Asami, actually, who complained about every penny spent at their small publishing company and rarely supported any decision Mako made. He figured it was punishment for their bad breakup, but ever since she started dating Korra, Asami's tune changed. Today, the woman was even singing!

Mako stepped out into the cold winter breeze and pulled his scarf up around his neck. He was a firebender but had never been very good at keeping himself warm. Korra had called him weak for this, but then again, she was the Avatar. It bothered him, though, since he would be meeting his girlfriend's aunt soon, also a highly skilled firebender. He'd trained for years while living and working at a pro-bending gym, but it never felt completely natural to him—like somehow his brand of firebending was less _pure._

Mako passed the Jewel Rink in the center of the city and stopped to admire the giant Christmas tree there. He thought about Asami's offer to go iceskating and shook his head. The feisty royal family might melt the ice with their fiery disappointment in his inability to plan something more… _regal._ But even to a Grinch like him, the lights and the music were nice.

 _Rockin' around the Christmas tree,  
Let the Christmas spirit ring.  
Later we'll have some moon peach tea,  
And we'll do some caroling._

That was the song Asami had been singing back at the office, Mako realized. It was an Earth Kingdom classic and one he hadn't heard in years. He vaguely recalled that his mother liked to sing it, and a strange feeling about this connection to the Earth Kingdom settled in Mako's chest like a dull ache.

Mako coughed and continued a slow and reluctant pace toward the only place he knew to buy presents of any kind—Varrick's Department Store. On the way, however, he kept getting hit with reminders of his childhood, of family, and _home._ He almost chased after a kid with a crop of curly black hair, remembering how he and his brother, Bolin used to play chase in the streets of Ba Sing Se.

By the time he reached the sidewalk in front of the store, he was too overwhelmed with emotion. He leaned over and hurled into an ashtray, the smell reminding him of his firebending father when he drank too much. Mako would much rather be at home nursing a bottle of whiskey right now instead of facing his past and dealing with his future all under the pretense of this make-or-break shopping trip.

At the thought, he threw up again, but this time, he wasn't alone.

Despite the holiday hustle and bustle, no one paid much attention to the two men standing side-by-side retching in the snow on the Republic City street corner.

Mako finally recovered and gave the other man a pat on the back. "We'll make it through the holidays, buddy. Somehow... we always do."

"Speak for yourself," the other mumbled, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

Mako noted the elf costume. "So, you work here?"

"Sorta. I guess I'm taking my break now."

"Well, there's a café across the street if you wanna get some water or something to calm your stomach. I think they brew moon peach tea which can be very soothing," Mako offered. Being able to divert his attention away from his own problems and help someone else was making him feel better already.

Suddenly he was met with the most striking pair of crystal green eyes, framed by a thick furrowed brow. "What _IS IT_ with you people and MOON PEACH flavoring!?"

Mako gaped at the other man, trying to decide why he looked so damn familiar. Then the elf just stomped off toward the café, leaving Mako to follow in his wake.

Once settled at a table with a steaming cup in hand, a little color began to return to the stranger's face. It had taken a while for him to choose a tea since he claimed nearly everything on the menu was this terrible concoction of "fruit spray."

"You're… not from around here, are you?" Mako started.

"Is it that obvious?" the man buried his head in his hands.

Mako realized that he was a miserable wreck himself and should have never attempted to cheer up someone else. He was about to apologize and leave when the man sat up suddenly and said, "I love this song!"

 _Rockin' around the Christmas tree,  
At the Christmas party hop.  
Mistletoe hung where you can see.  
Every couple tries to stop._

Then he started singing unabashedly right there in the café.

"Not so loud!" Mako warned, noticing the stares of the other customers.

"The best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud for all to hear!" was the unexpected response.

"Hey! My mom used to say that!"

But Mako was ignored as green eyes closed and a crop of curly black hair bounced to the rhythm of the man's impromptu performance.

"Bolin?" The word slipped out his mouth before Mako even realized that strange sound was coming from him. He had not spoken his brother's name in years.

"You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear… voices singing… _what!?_ "

"Let's be jolly," Mako picked up the song where Bolin had stopped. "Deck the halls with boughs of lychee!"

 _Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Have a happy holiday!  
Everyone dancin' merrily  
In the new Earth Kingdom way!_

When the two brothers finished their duet, the café erupted into laughter and applause. Mako didn't know what else to do but to hug this strange elf who had bumped into him on the sidewalk and turned out to be his long lost family!

Then came a chorus of _awwwwwwws_ from the customers.

Mako didn't like having an audience _that_ much. "Let's head back to the store, OK? I gotta get a gift or two. But then, come over to my place, and we'll catch up!"

"Sounds great!" Bolin said. "And you can meet the most wonderful girl in the world! I think I'm in love!"

Mako thought he was going to be sick again. "You're not talking about Korra, are you?"

"Yes!" Bolin gasped. "Do you know her?"

Mako just shook his head. While everyone else was inflicted with the spirit of the season, all he'd managed to catch was a case of Christmas Karma!


	19. One For All

****Pro-Bending Circuit Finals: Butterfly Effect**  
 _Position/Team:_ Airbender, Capital City Catgators  
 _Prompts:_ One For All, no names used  
someone burns an important document  
 _Word Count:_ 1,260 total (four chapters)  
 _Bonus:_ Use of element**

* * *

"It's all right here in this document." Hands marked by masters' arrows trembled as they presented the worn piece of parchment. A shiver ran from the tips of those blue-tinted tattoos all the way down the boy's spine even as he moved closer to the hearth, seeking both warmth and comfort.

He found neither here in the presence of his mentor. Flickers from the fire cast foreboding shadows on the old man's face as he surveyed the smudged characters on the page. "Where did you find this?" he asked.

Defiance flared within the twelve-year-old. "It doesn't matter where I got it! What matters is—"

"You don't want to be the Avatar."

The words sounded so different when spoken aloud, but they truly reflected the boy's feelings and intentions. The only spark of hope he'd ever found, he now held in his hands—the sacramental code to breaking the Avatar cycle.

Before he could respond, however, the elder snatched the ancient manuscript and tossed it into the fire. The boy watched in horror as flames incinerated this relic from the past, consuming his future along with it. His pulse pounded in his ears, making it difficult to hear the last advice he would ever receive from his mentor.

"Being the Avatar is more than just this one moment or even this one lifetime. It is all moments and all lifetimes. You will understand when you are older, but it is not about you or any one person. The Avatar is one for all, restoring balance in the world, but—"

A gust of wind snuffed out the fire and left the old monk alone in the dark, whispering into the smoke, "—But you don't have to bear this burden by yourself. Many lives, past and present, will guide you. Remember, my child… one for all and all for one."


	20. One For One

What began as a mild windstorm that could easily be managed by the resident airbenders soon escalated into a tumultuous tantrum. An untrained pre-teen Avatar on an emotional rampage resulted in an air bison stampede, four collapsed columns, seven clogged water ducts, and an unfortunate incident involving cabbages.

The elders convened and determined that their young apprentice must have prematurely entered the Avatar state, an unnatural cycle of inner-turmoil and outer-destruction. They unanimously decided to increase his training with renewed vigor. Masters of the other elements would soon be screened for their suitability to teach the Avatar. Meanwhile, airbending lessons would occur around the clock to ensure no more fits of rage occurred. A new mentor would be assigned as well, since the boy had been coddled far too long.

For someone who feared his own future, being forced into it like this only furthered the denial and despair. With his best possible solution now a pile of cinders and ashes, the only other plausible option was to run away. If the child Avatar couldn't achieve "one for all," as everyone expected him to, then he would do "one for one." He may end up alone, but at least he would be free.


	21. All For All

_Air is the element of freedom. These nomadic people detached themselves from worldly concerns to find a peaceful way of living._

 _Water is the element of change. These people are capable of adapting to many things, from the harshest winter to the shortest summer. Their sense of love and community binds them together to weather almost anything._

 _Fire is the element of power. The people from this nation are driven by desire, will, and energy to achieve what they want._

 _Earth is the element of substance. They are solid like rock, yet moldable like clay. Their kingdom is diverse and strong, built by persistence and endurance._

 _It is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If you take it from only one source, it becomes rigid and stale. Understanding all the elements and the other nations will help you become whole._

* * *

When placed under the tutelage of a new guru, the boy was hard pressed to find an opportunity to slip away unnoticed. Surprisingly, his lessons were less about the daunting— _damn-near-impossible_ —undertaking as the so-called savior of humanity. The Guru taught him more about the world and finding one's place in it—as if _everyone_ had a role to play, not just the Avatar.

The boy hadn't considered what he would do once he rid himself of his undesirable destiny. When he really thought about it, "one for one" was a very selfish notion.

He began to wonder about the other nations and their respective elements, too. His native peoples' teachings of isolationism and enlightenment also sounded self-serving and short-sighted to him. He'd never experienced familial bonds like the Water Tribe or felt an earthen sense of strength and stability. He'd certainly had a desire to accomplish this one goal, but that effort died in the fire instead of being fueled by it.

On so many nights, the boy would lie awake and imagine his life as if he didn't have to bear the curse of the Avatar. But never before had he considered…

What if he wasn't an airbender?


	22. All For One

"There is another way," the Guru said one sunny afternoon during a routine training session.

"Another way what?" The boy wiped the sweat from his tattooed forehead and folded lanky arms across his muscled chest.

"You don't have to be the Avatar—" The old man shrugged. "—if you don't want to be."

The young airbender's stomach dropped at the same time as his mouth. Picking up his slack jaw, he finally managed, "What do you mean?"

"There is another way," the Guru repeated. "But it is an all-for-one deal, so you have to be absolutely sure."

"Oh, I'm _sure_ I don't want to be the Avatar. I've felt that way for ages! But what does all-for-one mean?" the boy asked.

"Hmm, how can you feel something for _ages_ when you are such a young age?" the Guru mused. "Anyhow, you don't get to keep the Avatar's power without the role and responsibility, of course, so you have to trade in the ability to bend all the elements for just one."

"That's it!?" Gray eyes went wide with excitement. "Well, that's easy! I can just be a simple airbender! Oh, this is great news!"

"Ah-ah-ah, not so fast. Think about it. Do you think you would be allowed to stay here after denouncing your destiny and disappointing the elders? Even if you did stay, you'd be shunned by everyone else, too."

A look of dejection replaced the air of wonderment. "Right. So… I'll just go somewhere different then."

"Word would spread to the other temples, I assure you," the Guru said with eyebrows raised.

The boy grew visibly frustrated. "Fine! I'll go to another nation!"

"Then you may not want to choose airbending as your one element."

There was no response to this aside from a sharp intake of breath.

"The ritual is fairly straightforward," the Guru continued with a nonchalant wave of his hand. "As long as you can stomach the onion banana juice, you should be fine."

A small squeak escaped from the boy's gaping mouth as he tried to form words.

"Meet me here at dawn if you want to go through with it." The old man disappeared behind a looming column, but his voice still echoed ominously throughout the stone corridor. "Remember, my child… all for one and one for all."

* * *

Stay tuned for the continuation of this story as my teammates explore the outcomes of what would happen if Aang chose a different element. GO CATGATORS!


	23. The Gray Beach

Pro-Bending Circuit Round Finals: Butterfly Effect  
 _Position/Team:_ Earthbender, Capital City Catgators  
 _Prompts:_ quote: The Gray Beach  
"Thinking back, he wondered..."  
 _Word Count:_ 3,499  
 _Bonus:_ Use of element

* * *

Sleep eluded Aang as the weight of his decision settled heavily in his chest. His fingertips and toes felt numb despite the stillness of the sticky summer night. A fire thrummed in his veins, a pulsating sensation from an outside source Aang couldn't identify. It had to be nerves, he told himself as he curled into a ball and shivered.

Or maybe it was a sign.

If he had to give up airbending, then he should choose fire—the element of power. He'd never bent it before and was honestly afraid of it, but it would serve him the best if he had to venture out into the world alone. However, fire also carried a flair for ambition Aang wasn't sure he possessed.

Water seemed similar to air, therefore comforting, but also very cold at the same time. He loved the idea of finding a family to call his own, but he didn't know anyone from the Water Tribes and wasn't sure how readily they would accept an Air Nomad outcast.

With a shrug and a yawn, Aang decided on earthbending. It felt the most foreign to him, but potentially the most fun. He could go live with his friend Bumi in Omashu, eat rock candy, and ride the mail carts. Sweet treats and flying through the city should remind him enough of home that perhaps he wouldn't miss it. He finally fell asleep as stone temple columns tilted to form steep interconnected pathways, and the stern face of his mentor morphed into the toothless grin of his childhood friend.

After that night, the Air Temple would become a place he could only visit in his dreams. He never made it to Omashu, either.

* * *

The hour was early when Aang awoke with a start, but judging from the crimson sky, the dry air that took his breath away, and a fire that burned deep within, something was not right.

He scrambled to his feet, grabbed his air glider, and hurried to the window. The scene outside was a blur of orange and gray coupled with screams of terror and intense heat—it was too much.

The smell of burning flesh added to the onslaught of his senses when his mentor burst through the door. "Aang, run! You must get out of here!"

"Wha—"

"GO NOW! And don't look back!" The old man gripped Aang's shoulders in what he thought was an embrace, but only to shove him back toward the window. Aang studied the monk's glistening eyes for a few seconds, looking for some semblance of hope before launching himself into the thick billowing smoke.

Hailstones of fire immediately pushed him downward, and as he collided roughly with the ground, he wished he'd been properly trained in earthbending. The scorching sky offered no escape to him as an airbender, and even though fire consumed him to the core, he had no desire to fight back with force.

Water would be his savior, he figured, as the only thing that could douse the flames that now reached for his ankles with searing tentacles. This had to be the work of a monster, he thought, sprinting madly toward the cliff's edge and diving head first toward the watery depths below. The last thing he saw before it became a mixture of salt and gray was a ball of brilliant red soaring through the morning sky, trailed by a terrible display of sparks and splendor.

A monster indeed, thought Aang, before drifting into nothingness.

* * *

A relentless rocking motion lulled Aang in and out of sleep, while nightmares of fire bombs and piercing screams plagued him. In his short periods of wakefulness—or perhaps he was still dreaming, he couldn't tell—conversations with a strange creature left him equally comforted and confused. Aang jolted awake when this lion turtle started talking about the origin of the Avatar.

"How do you know who I am?" Aang squinted into the dense fog that surrounded him.

No response.

"Who am I, really?" he asked the void.

This question was unanswered, too.

"I never wanted to be the Avatar, you know," he said to no one in particular. He pushed himself to a seated position and ran his hands through coarse sand.

The gray abyss spoke, "You don't have to be the Avatar if you don't want to be."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what the guru said. And now he's dead." Aang's voice dropped to a near-whisper. "I'm probably dead, too."

"Not dead. Just… in between."

"What does that mean?" As the sound of rushing water reached his ears, Aang wondered if he was on a beach somewhere.

"You haven't decided who you want to be, so you are in between. Floating."

"More like stranded." Aang sighed. He must be on an island.

"Only because you are not going anywhere, yet. Where do you wish to go?" the sandy gray island asked.

"I don't even know that! I was supposed to choose an element, but I didn't! So, I'm stuck being the Avatar!" Aang lamented.

"So, you need to go where there is no Avatar, and you can choose your own element—or if you cannot decide, the element will be chosen for you."

"Yes! I mean… no. That makes no sense!" Aang protested with clinched fists.

"What if such a place existed?" the island persisted.

Aang softened at this. "I guess I've got nothing to lose."

"That is entirely up to you."

* * *

"That is entirely up to you."

"Wha—?" Aang was still shrouded in something gray, but it wasn't fog or confusion.

It was a hat. A talking hat. Which was almost as unnerving as a talking island posing as a lion turtle.

"Oh, the lion turtle was real."

A talking hat that could read his mind? Aang's dreams could be pretty wild, but—

"This is not a dream, young airbender. Or do you truly wish to be an airbender? Hmm, the talent is there, oh yes, but there is a streak of defiance, too. A spark, shall we say? You could make a decent firebender. No? Afraid of the fire, are we? What about waterbending, hmmmm. No, too reluctant to change, very set in your ways. So, that just leaves…"

"EARTHBENDER!" The voice that was once a whisper in Aang's head, dialoguing with his innermost thoughts now heralded this announcement in a booming voice—but to _whom?_

When the hat was removed, Aang gasped at the scene before him—warmth flickering in a candlelit dining hall, a sea of expectant faces, and a rumble of applause. He stood there staring, paralyzed by disbelief and mulling over the mindboggling question, _"How in the world did I get here?"_

"You can take your seat with the other earthbenders, son." A bearded man with smiling eyes tapped Aang on the shoulder.

"But, I—"

"I know you're still a little confused after your accident, but it's OK."

"Accident?"

But the man simply gestured toward a long table draped in a green velvet tablecloth. As Aang joined the other children already seated there, he overhead someone whisper, "Is it true? That Katara found him passed out on the beach?"

"Yeah, no one knows where he came from. Professor Iroh doesn't even know," another kid answered.

"So, the professor is just gonna let him stay?"

"Well, he let his nephew stay, didn't he?"

"But what about those tattoos? I've never seen—"

"Yeah, me neither."

Aang turned to glare at the two boys, effectively shutting them up, although whispers from around the room kept washing over him in waves. The hat continued shooting out bending assignments like lightening bolts while muffled cheers echoed in Aang's ears. When dinner was finally served, his mouth watered and his stomach churned, but he was too disoriented to eat. If he wanted answers, he needed to find… what was her name?

Ah, yes. _Katara._

* * *

"I honestly didn't think you'd choose earthbending since you bear the ancient mark of the airbending masters. So, what is it with the tattoo and the clothes… are you some kind of fanatic? Are you in a play? Like one of those historical reenactments? I've always wanted to see one, but Gran Gran thinks they're too realistic. Does it help you cope… you know, with the war and all?"

Aang didn't think it was possible for this girl to be wearing more blue—even her eyes were an amazing shade of it—or for her to talk any faster. He tried to keep up despite being mesmerized by the gemstones that now bore into him. He couldn't answer her, though… not truthfully, anyhow.

"Katara, don't bombard the poor kid with questions. He's been through enough!" another blue clad waterbender came into view.

"K-k-katara?" Aang stammered. "You saved, err—found me?"

"I was on the beach practicing my waterbending moves before term started. It's my third year at the academy, and we have the BEST exams this session. The water whip should be fairly simple, but I haven't got the right snap, you see?" Katara demonstrated a movement that reminded Aang of an airbending technique, but he didn't dare reveal that he could bend more than one element.

"Best exams? So… you really like school, huh?" he asked.

"Katara LOVES school," the other boy volunteered. "But BEST stands for Bending Expertise Standardized Test."

"Ohhhhhhhhh."

"Sokka."

"Bless you," Aang said, sidestepping the other boy.

"Heh, no, my _name_ is Sokka. And I can't bend a damn thing!"

Aang's jaw dropped. "So, how do you—isn't this is a bending school?"

"It started out that way," Katara explained. "But when Professor Iroh took over, he opened it up to nonbenders as well. It's really about tapping into your true potential… as a person. Some students have found that if they properly channel their chi, they can bend more than one element! And some nonbenders learn how to become benders after all! Sokka is just a dork, so pay him no mind!"

It suddenly dawned on Aang that these two were brother and sister.

"Did you know there used to be someone who could bend all four elements long, long ago?" Katara said excitedly. "They called him the Avatar!"

"N-n-no, I didn't." Aang tried to sound indifferent even though his heart now pounded in his chest.

"You'll learn so much here! It's gonna be great!" Katara squealed with delight.

"It _used to_ be great before all manner of riff raff was admitted here," a raspy voice interjected.

A surly-looking teenager with a scar on the left side of his face glared at Sokka before turning toward Aang. "Can you bend anything, baldy? Or do you just have tattoos for the fun of it?"

Aang made a silent promise to grow his hair out and wear long sleeves from now on, especially if he planned to reinvent himself as an earthbender. He puffed out his chest and looked squarely at the newcomer. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see, scar boy."

"Scar boy." His dry chuckle sounded like the crackling sound of a dying fire. "Never heard that one before."

Intense, golden eyes pierced Aang before the older student finally strode away.

"What's his problem?" Aang asked when it was just the three of them again.

"Don't mind Zuko," Sokka said with a nonchalant wave. "He's got a chip on his shoulder because he got kicked out of the royal firebending academy and is stuck going to his uncle's mediocre school."

"It's not mediocre!" Katara protested.

"That's Iroh's nephew?" Aang gaped. "And did you say _royal_?"

"Yeah, his dad is Firelord O—"

Katara grabbed Sokka's elbow and clasped her hand over his mouth. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, remember?" she said in a harsh whisper.

Sokka pushed her hand away. "Just because the Fire Nation has wreaked havoc on the world for the past hundred years doesn't mean we don't say the name of the person responsible. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself!"

Aang felt a dead weight settle in the pit of his stomach. "Hey, does this school have a library?"

"You mean Katara's second home? Of course it does!" Sokka laughed.

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother, then took Aang's hand. "Come on, I'll show you around."

The weight instantly turned into a fluttering sensation, a little like airbending, but not quite like flying.

More like… falling.

* * *

Aang fell into bed that night exhausted, but couldn't sleep. Through extensive reading in the school library, he'd discovered that the Fire Nation had wiped out the entire Air Nation a hundred years ago under the treacherous reign of Firelord Sozin. The air temple raids were staged the same day as a comet which granted firebenders exceptional power and skill in its wake. Aang remembered that day, when fire blazed through the sky and burned under his skin. As the Avatar, he could also feel the comet's power. As the last living Air Nomad, he vowed to never become a firebender.

Earthbending did not come easily, though. He left his first lesson covered in a layer of dust, sporting fresh bruises, and carrying an aura of frustration.

"If you furrow your brow like that too much, it'll stick that way."

Aang nearly fell into the fountain where he was washing off caked mud from his feet.

"Also, you're not supposed to bathe in the fountain."

Aang still couldn't pinpoint the speaker. "I'm not bathing! I'm just cleaning—"

"You'll get used to it." A figure finally came into view.

"Excuse me, used to _what_ , exactly?"

"The mud on your feet," said a small girl, barefoot and blind.

"How do you know—"

"Earthbending," she answered. "It's how I see the world."

"You can see my face… and feet… and everything?" Aang stared stupidly at her milky eyes and blank expression.

"Not really like _that._ I can tell you're frustrated by your breathing and your heartbeat. And everyone gets mud on their feet, so…"

Aang stood ankle-deep in the fountain, unsure of what to say or do next.

"My name is Toph." The blind girl extended her hand. "Toph Beifong, daughter and disappointment of the famous shoe salesman in the Earth Kingdom? Perhaps you've heard of Beifong's Boots and Booties?"

Aang shook his head, then realized his mistake. "Err, no. I haven't."

"Not a fan of shoes?" A wide smirk spread across her face. "We may make an earthbender out of you yet!"

* * *

At dinner that night, Aang sat with Toph since she was the only earthbending friend he'd managed to make so far. His appetitive came back in full force, so he contentedly stuffed himself while listening to banter between Toph and another classmate. He'd occasionally glance over at the waterbending table where Katara was half-hidden behind a thick textbook.

"What are you going?" Toph punched him in the arm.

"Oww, what do you mean?" Aang rubbed the sore spot she'd left behind.

"Every time you stop chewing, you let out a forlorn sigh, and then your heart starts racing. Are you in _love_?"

Aang placed a hand over his chest. "You can tell all that through earthbending?"

"Probably more with my super blindy senses, but dude… _seriously_!?"

At this point, Aang did not want to talk about it anymore, but he also noticed that Sokka was not sitting with Katara or near the waterbenders at all. Curiously, that cocky Water Tribe guy was seated at the airbending table. This reminded Aang of a question he'd wondered about earlier while leafing through history books in the library.

"Hey, Toph?"

"What now, Twinkletoes?"

Ignoring the random and annoying nickname, Aang continued, "If there aren't any airbenders in the world anymore, then why is there an airbending table over there?"

"You mean an airbending _house_?" she clarified.

Aang swallowed hard. He wasn't sure what he meant _at all_ anymore. Yesterday he was talking to a floating gray beach before he ended up stranded on one. Today he was talking to a blind girl with a foot fetish.

"The school is divided into houses," Toph began. "Mostly, they reflect your predisposed bending ability, but they don't have to. Some students pick a different house than their upbringing to rebel from their parents. Nonbenders can choose anything of course, and the rule is, if you're undecided, the hat will choose for you."

"Is that how people end up in the Air house?" Aang asked, thinking nobody would intentionally pick a nation that had been wiped out a hundred years ago.

"You'd be surprised. A lot of people pick airbending, actually. Either because it is considered antique, a novelty. Or some believe this school will help bring airbending back. I think Professor Iroh would like to see the Air Nation reborn, whether it be here or somewhere in the world."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"Your heart's doing that fluttery thing again. Are you sure you're not in love?"

While the blue-eyed beauty sitting at the next table did make bumbleflies buzz in Aang's stomach, he was completely enamored with this idea of saving his people.

* * *

"Professor Iroh, sir? May I… ask you something?" Aang hovered at the threshold to the headmaster's office. He gulped at the sense of foreboding in approaching a firebender.

"Of course, Aang! Come in and have a seat! I've just brewed a nice pot of ginseng!"

Aang sipped his tea and studied the old man, wondering how he could possibly be related to a long line of war-mongering madmen.

"I'm nothing like my brother, so you needn't fear me," Iroh assured him. "And my nephew? He's a little rough around the edges, but he has a good heart. He's nothing like his father, either, and in due time, he'll come around to understand his purpose in the world. I'm sorry if he's caused you any trouble, it's just—"

"No, sir. It's fine. I didn't come here to—"

"It's the airbenders, then."

"Yes, sir."

"So, you've heard the rumors? That I intend to resurrect the Air Nomads through my unique regimen here at this school?"

"Err—yes, sir."

"Well, that would be wrong. I don't intend to make a new lot of airbenders here. I wish to raise a generation of _allbenders_."

If Toph were here right now, she would sense Aang's heart stop altogether. "A _what,_ sir?"

"Aang, are you familiar with the concept of the Avatar?"

With a hitch in his breath, he answered, "Uh-umm, yes, s-s-sir."

"My family chased the Avatar for years, thinking that if they could stop this one person, they could rise to the seat of ultimate power. When the Avatar disappeared, however, nations from around the world rallied and fought, demonstrating a power that is stronger than any one person. The Fire Nation could easily attack on comet day while the Air Nomads slept in peace. But we were no match for the other nations joined together in harmony."

Dumbfounded, Aang slowly nodded.

"The elements were never meant to be separate, you see," Iroh continued. "The nations are proud, and their traditions are rich. I would never deny the beauty and depth in that. But the elements bypass our national boundaries and cultural insecurities. The elements are all around us, everywhere in this world—inside each and every one of us, too."

"All for one, one for all," Aang said aloud before he could stop himself.

Iroh quirked a brow. "Not everyone has the capacity to bend all elements or even just one element. I do believe the potential lies in all of us, but you won't see an entire world of allbenders."

"Why not?" Aang asked.

"Hmm, what else do you know about the Avatar? What is his job?"

"To bring balance to the world?"

"And that is the answer. Not everyone can be everything because there must be balance. But placing that entire burden on one person? That doesn't make sense, does it? I can't imagine how they would tell these Avatar children about the tremendous responsibility they must bear. What a mind job!"

"You have no idea," Aang said under his breath.

Iroh gave him a knowing smile and clapped his hands together. "Good, then! That's settled!"

"What's settled?" Aang worried he had said too much.

"You'll resume earthbending lessons tomorrow, because let's face it—you suck monkeyballs at it. And when you've mastered earth, you can move on to something else. Firebending perhaps?"

Aang shuddered. How could he possibly bend the element that brought about destruction of his entire nation?

"It is the unknown we fear when we look upon death and darkness, nothing more." Iroh bowed his head. "You cannot know the future just as you cannot change the past."

Aang realized with sudden clarity that everything had happened—the Fire Nation attack, the lion turtle, the sorting hat—to bring about a new destiny. As he stepped out into the hallway, he was truly ready to embrace _all_ bending. Thinking back, he wondered if he would have done things differently. A smirk came across his lips.

He wouldn't.

* * *

I spent the holidays watching Star Wars and re-reading Harry Potter, so as both took over my brain, I debated on which one would make its way into this story. A couple of quotes from JK Rowling to attribute... "Fear of a name..." and "It is the unknown we fear..." Also, many thanks to the Catgators, Alyssialui, the judges, and the other Pro-Bending participants for a great season!


End file.
